Heroes of The World
by Soul3ater
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails. Sharingan Naruto. Powerful Naruto. What challenges will he face? Parings later on.Possible Lemon(s). Kind of an Adventure, Humor, and Romance. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone welcome to my fan fiction. This is my first story ever so please leave lots of feedback. **

Chapter 1: Beginings

Kushina walks into the Hokage's office to tell her secret love that the baby will be here soon.

"Are you still doing paperwork I thought you said that you would finish up early today."

Minato looks up at his very pregnant lover and smiles.

"It's just like you to be walking around on the day you give birth. You shouldn't be so reckless."

Kushina pouted her lips, "well if someone was at home to keep me company then I might still be there."

Minato smiles while scratching the back of his head. "Well the truth is that the real me is at home probably looking for you. I have to always leave a shadow clone here to do paperwork otherwise I would never go home."

"You're at home! Do you know how long it took me to get here just to find it's not the real you!

'hm the real me is in so much trouble' is what the clone was thinking right before it burst into smoke with Kushina's hand in the middle of where it used to be.

On the other side of the village the Fourth Hokage got a sense of impending doom. He shrugged, "well hopefully the pregnancy will slow her down enough so that I don't have to spend the weekend in the hospital."

With a flash of light from the Harashin he disappeared to his office.

... or what used to be his office. When he arrived most of the furniture in the room was broken not to mention all of the Anbu that were scattered all over the floor and a glaring Kushina sitting behind his desk.

The Hokage gathered up his strength along with his jaw that had previously been on the ground.

"I can explain" he said about an octave higher than usual.

"I'm waiting for your great explanation as to why on the most important day of our lives you decided to leave me alone. Never mind if you tell me the first time our child sees you you might not look human."

Minato looked around again (sigh) "you know I love you right. The reason I was not at the house this morning was because of this." He quickly pulls a ring. "For the love of my life nothing but the best."

She waddles over to him, "sorry for going off on you, I am just scared and I need you to be with me."

Minato looks at her, "I want you to know that I never intended to propose to you in the middle of a ruined office with unconscious Anbu all around us."

Kushina in one fluid motion took the ring and hit him over the head.

"oouuchh!" Minato screamed

Not too far away in a pub surrounded by girls Jiraiya smiled to himself and made a mental note to tell his apprentice, "I told you so."

"This is beautiful Minato. Where did you get it?"

"I am glad you like it but I can't tell you where I got it." Minato smiles at her, "and that is not all, I had my Harashin seal put on the back of it. If you are ever in trouble just pump chakra into it and no matter where you are you will be transported home."

Kushina let him put the ring on her finger. Right as she was about to break down crying she felt she was really wet. She looked at her husband right before there was a yellow flash and she realized she was in a bed with Tsunade and Shizune looking down at her. Right at that moment

there was a huge explosion that rocked the room. Seconds later an Anbu shunshined into the room on one knee, "Hokage-sama, we believe that Iwagakure is trying to rebuild their village power by stealing kekki-genki from us."

Minato's mind was whirling with possibilities, "I want three Anbu squads to go to each family district and kill those that attack. Go now! I will follow shortly."

The Anbu vanished in a swirl of leaves to deliver the orders.

Kushina grabbed Minato, "do not allow our baby to be born into a destroyed village."

He looked at her with all of the love and courage he could muster "I love you more than life. I will try not to keep you waiting." He smiles then disappears in a flash of yellow.

Tsunade smile had long since disappeared "alright Kushina he is doing his job now it is time to do yours. When I say push you have to give it your all."

* * *

"What has happened so far" Minato had on all of his war attire plus his Hokage robe.

Jiraiya looked grim as he explained that they were able to keep all of the clans safe except the Uchiha District, "We think that a battalion of ninja have taken the clan leader's son that was born yesterday."

Minato's eyes grew tight with anger as he imagined his baby being taken. "I am going to go stop them please catch up as fast as possible."

Jiraiya tried to stop him but reached out to grab thin air. "Damn that kid, Kushina is going to kick my ass." He bit his thumb and summoned a toad to ride on.

* * *

"Come on Kushina your almost there! Just a little bit more! One more big push!" Tsunade was yelling but inside she was so proud of her.

After a few more minutes there was the sound of a little baby crying. Tsunade made sure that

Kushina was still conscious and then handed her the newly born baby boy. "What are you going to name him?"

Kushina marveled at what a beautiful baby was in her arms, "we decided to name him Naruto."

* * *

The Battalion leader was completely on edge. 'This is the worst idea our leader has ever had,' "Hurry everyone Konoha will not be long behind us."

Minato put on a sadistic smile and called out, "Or they could be in front of you."

The battalion leader's eyes widened to take up half of his face. He quickly recovered "take the child and run while we distract the Konoha forces."

The contingent of men assigned to bring the child back vanished.

Minato laughed out loud for all to hear, "do you think I am dumb enough to show up in front of the main force by myself."

"What do you mean" the commander all but screamed.

Off in the distance the men that had disappeared let out a massive battle cry that was stopped halfway through. "Well I think that you should head back to your village and tell them what has happened and to expect punishment." An almost comical grin crossed his face as he looked and them and said "close but no cigar"

The commander that should have been utterly defeated started to smile. "Do you think that the only reason that we are here is to steal away one kid? You shamed us greatly during the last Shanobi War and so we will take the things you hold precious from you."

Minato's grin instantly faded and his clone dispelled leaving the army of Iwa ninja alone in the forest.

* * *

"Kushina he is so beautiful" Tsunade exclaimed. "I can't wait to spoil him!"

The whistling of several kuni caught everyone in the room off guard.

Kushina instinctively covered her baby, "no!"

Tsunade and Shizune took all of the kuni in the back to leaving the new mother alone and weak from giving birth.

The four men gave her ominous smiles, "We have come to either kill or take that child back with us. You have ten seconds to decide" the leader said with a smug smile on his face.

"I would not be so quick to think that you will be taking or killing that child" said a snake-like voice that echoed around the room. "Yes you four will be great for my new experiment, ha, ha, ha."

The group of ninjas were back to back try to figure out where this newcomer was hiding. "Show yourself you cowa..." the leader managed to squeeze out before four clones of Orochimaru popped out of the soil and screamed "Secret Konoha taijutsu one thousand year of death!" The four men were thrown into the ceiling with an audible "crack."

Orochimaru laughed to himself.

"How long are you going to laugh to yourself," Tsunade said impatiently. "Hurry up and help

Shizune, I can heal myself."

"You are always to bossy it's not like four limp dick Iwa nins could kill her if they wanted to,

sheesh." but Orochimaru smiled because he knew that she was try to make him forget that he saved her yet again. He went and healed Shizune so as to not test her anger. "You know since I saved you, you owe me a favor" he smiled with his imagination running, "I know you could help me complete my research on a long lasting erection pill." He just managed to do a substitution before he had a chakra filled punch pushed all the way through his gut. "Well I'll take that as a maybe, you think about it" still using all of his stealth techniques he snuck out of the room.

"That damn snake I had it covered, hmpf" Tsunade pouted

"My lady, you know as well as I do that he saved us both not to mention the baby... I mean Naruto and Kushina." Shizune said earnestly

Tsunade sighed, "I know but don't you ever tell him that!"

Shizune nodded furiously hoping that she would not end up like Orochimaru's substitution.

* * *

-With the real Minato-

Minato focused all of the chakra he dared into his feet to make him go faster. The baby in his arms was still fast asleep. "I hope my baby looks this cute" he said with longing eyes. After a few minutes of running he came upon the Uchiha district.

It was chaos. He guesstimated that there were around fifty Iwa ninjas swarming the compound. He quickly sought out the boy's mother. He found her attempting running down the middle of a street with five ninjas after her. He also spotted the clan head fighting several Iwa nins. The Yondame rushed to the defenseless mother and gave her the child. He turned around and the nins recognized him immediately. He started to flash through several hand signs as the Iwa nins proceeded to shit their pants, "secret Konoha technique, Retreat or die no Jutsu." It took a second for the Iwa nins to realize what he had said.

"Screw this I'm out of here" screamed one of them breaking the awkward silence. This had a domino effect once the nins saw who was standing in the middle of the road. The compound cleared within a matter of seconds. Just as it cleared the Anbu teams assigned to the district showed up.

"Half of you make sure they left for good. The other half make sure the area is secure." He said walking over to Fugaku, the clan leader. "Are you alright." It seemed as though he had a deep wound across his chest.

"Heh, never better. Arrrhh it's just a scratch. Thank you for getting my child back and for saving my wife, they are both very precious to me. I owe you a debt and it will not be forgotten, I swear it upon my eyes." He proclaimed loudly for all to hear. This was un-heard of, Uchiha usually would swear on their life before their eyes.

The Yondame smiled at him with his hand behind his head, "no problem. Maybe when this is over with, I can bring my baby over and they can play together….. oh shit, my baby. Umm gotta run, see you later." He said as he flashed yellow and was gone.

* * *

"Shit that was a clone now both of our missions could fail." 'I have no doubts that they have the child but if he knows about it they could also fail in their mission.' "Get ready to move out we are going to help the other retrieval team and slow down the Yondome and his forces." Whispers filled the air about trying to take on the man who single handedly turned the tide in the last Great Shanobi War.

Jiraiya finally saw his opening and did the hundred hand signs for this particular jutsu and whispered "swamp of the underworld."

In seconds the whole Iwa force was crying out in surprise. The captain was berating himself for not sensing whoever was using this damn jutsu. "Can anyone move if you can make hand seals try ..." the capitan seemingly for no reason stopped talking and fell face first the rest of the way into the swamp with a kuni sticking out of the base of his skull.

"Sorry about that but if you struggle I will have to kill you." Jiraiya had a smug smile on, 'just imagine all the publicity I will get for this little stunt. Girls will flock to me if they are in a fifty mile radius' he thought giggling.

All of the solders recognized the Sanin and instantly threw down their weapons.

* * *

The Yondame was running at full sprint in to the place Kushina was being kept for her birth when he was tackled and hugged by Orochimaru.

"Minato-kun! It's so good to see you, it has been too long. Its seems like forever since I saw you forty-three hours, twenty minutes, and fifty-seven seconds ago." Orochimaru squealed while squeezing the life out of him.

The Yondame gritting his teeth used the better part of his chakra to pry the grown man off of him. 'Man I am never going to live that night down.'

FLASHBACK

The Yondame carefully stepped into Orochimaru's residence in Konoha. "Orochimaru I know you're here. I want to discuss a few… well a lot of complaints that I have been getting about your activities here."

"Well if it isn't the Yondame that has come and graced me with his presence" he sneered. "Oh silly me I forgot to sweep up all the remains of my last experiment" he said mockingly.

Minato looked the Sanin in the eyes, "so you do not deny that you have committed these acts of madness."

"No I don't. What are you going to do about it? You know that you cannot defeat the best of the three Sanin" he said lazily. He then stared at the Yondome with unblinking eyes, "how is it that someone as weak as you realized your dream. You have even found love, oh yes I know of Kushina. I am better then you in every way and still" he said as he turned away.

"I came prepared" he said with a grin as he unsealed a scroll and summoned a contained shockwave that shattered every glass vile in the building.

Orochimaru had no time to react he only had time to turn and see the Yondames face as he flashed away. Unfortunatly for Orochimaru the formula that he was working on for love that was nearly complete fell directly on him. He knew this formula would make him fall in love with the first person he saw. 'Please do not let me see Jiraiya first' he thought as he lost consciousness. The resounding explosion shook the surrounding neighborhood. The Yondame carefully approached the wreckage where Orochimaru's body could be found. The Yondame looked down to see Orochimaru open his eyes and stare at him.

Orochimaru jumped at the Yondame pinning him to the ground and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Then he proceeded to give him a huge kiss right on the lips.

The Yondame was stunned for a nanosecond until his brain registered what was going on. He was not really sure what happened after that but Orochimaru was in the hospital for a full moth even with his regeneration ability.

END FLASHBACK

The Yondame shook the bad memories away as he caught his breath, "Is my…. child….. safe?"

"Of course he is. What do you take me for a third rate Sanin?" he asked with his pride a little wounded. "You can thank me later Minato-kun" he said seductively.

'Over my dead body' Minato thought as he rushed in to see his wife and baby.

"Oh, he is beautiful" Minato beamed as Kushina handed him Naruto. Kushina laughed at him as he gave Naruto back to her and ran outside and proclaimed to the world "I AM A FATHER!"

**So what did you think? The Fox will attack later in chapter three so don't worry. Yes, Orochimaru is a good guy in this one. Thanks for reading and please send me some feedback. See you folks next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys It's here. Thank you to those that reviewed. I promise it will start to pick up after this chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and by the way I don't own Naruto….. Just in case you were wondering. **

Chapter 2

It had been five long years since the Iwa attack and everyone was starting to feel safe once again. The Namakazie family visited the Uchiha district a year after the attack. Sasuke and Naruto became best of friends. Throughout the years they had become more like brothers and were hardly ever seen without the other present.

"Sasuke are you sure it's alright to take your nii-san's things without asking" Naruto asked ask he eyed the kuni and shuriken in Sasuke's hands.

"I'm sure it's fine he has like thirty billion of these things lying all over the place" Sasuke said with a large smile.

"Well ok then. What are we going to use them on?"

"We are going to the place nii-san practices. I watched him the other day so I think I know how to throw them." said Sasuke in anticipation.

They arrived at the training ground and got very excited to try out the weapons little did they know they had been followed there by a figure jumping from tree to tree.

"Alright Naruto you take that target over there and I'll take this one" said Sasuke pointing across the clearing.

"Ok. I bet I can hit the bulls eye before you can." Said Naruto as Sasuke gave him half of the projectiles.

"Ready, set, go!" said the boys together.

Sasuke instantly focused on his bulls eye and threw one of his kuni and missed horribly. He then decided that kuni were not his thing and threw a shuriken. This one seemed to curve away from the target and imbed itself in a tree ten feet away from the target. 'Okay if it curves that way all I have to do is over compensate' Sasuke thought as he threw his next shuriken. This one curved the other way sending it into the forest twenty feet away from the target. Sasuke was fuming so he decided to check on how Naruto was doing.

When Sasuke handed him his projectiles Naruto ran to his target. He made sure Sasuke wasn't looking and he ran up and stabbed the bulls eye and continued to plant his projectiles all over the target so that it would seem believable. He then ran back to the line and turned to watch Sasuke fail miserably. He couldn't wait to see the look on Sasukes face when he saw.

"Hey Naruto how well are you d….." he trailed of as he saw all the projectiles in the target. "What the hell! How did you do that show me please!"

"Ok Sasuke if you want to learn from the master you can't question me at all ok."

"Ok" Sasuke said nodding vigoriously.

"First things first we walk up and but our backs on the target." Naruto said as he lead the way

"Then we grab a kuni and swiftly turn around and stab the target" naruto said with a smile right before getting tackled to the ground.

"I knew you would cheat said Sasuke as he struggled to keep a hold of Naruto who was on the ground laughing his ass of.

"I was soooo worth it. The look on your face, totally priceless." Naruto laughed and continued to laugh until it hurt to do so.

Then the figure came out of the tree and walked up behind them, "what do you think you're doing."

Both the boys froze as the recognized Itachi's voice. They gave each other a quick look, "escape plan Alpha!" Sasuke screamed. With that they both sprang to their feet and took off in separate directions.

_Sigh_, "Shadow clone no jutsu." Two shadow clones appeared and then went after the little brats.

Sasuke and Naruto kneeled in defeat at Itachi's feet with a depressed look on their face.

"Sasuke, Naruto. I am in Anbu there is no reason to be upset that you were caught by me. Suddenly they both looked up and smiled as they puffed out of existence. At the same moment the two kids jumped at Itachi only for him puff into smoke as well. 'Wow these kids are only five and they can do a shadow clone and still stand' Itachi thought as they both proceeded to pass out. 'Okay so they can still stand for about two minutes, but hey no complaining I couldn't have done that at their age.' He went over to the two boys and used a medical ninjutsu that he learned to transfer chakra to comrades. It was not to long before they were up to full and just resting against the trees that he placed them against. He looked at them with admiration. Since they were still asleep he decided to practice. He found all of the projectiles from earlier and got into position. He trained for a full hour before he notice that the little kids were awake and watching his every move.

"Since I know that you are going to try this and hurt yourself in the process, why don't I train you in exchange for you not trying this stuff until I say you're ready."

Both boys agreed readily

"Ok first on the list is to show you how to throw kuni and shuriken because you both need a little… well a lot of practice." He said with a smile as the two younger boys vowed to better than him someday.

"Let's get started" he said with a menacing grin.

After two hours of strait practice both were able to group their projectiles on and around the bulls eye. Itachi was pleasantly surprised that they could learn skills so fast and knew in the future that they would be ninjas to be reckoned with.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were sweating bullets but were happy with their progress and the look of approval that they got from their nii-san.

Itachi went over to them made a shadow clone and put them on his back. As they walked through the Uchiha district Itachi told them about the training they should do while he was gone on his mission that he would start the next day. They finally said goodbye and Itachi's clone took Naruto home at a run with him on his back. When they reached the Namikazie compound he let Naruto run on ahead. He walked at a casual pace until he reached the main house.

"Thank you for walking him home Itachi-san" said Kushina

"No problem Mrs. Namakazie. I think you should know that the boys have taken and interest in becoming ninja. Today I found them trying to throw shuriken and kuni. I didn't want them to hurt themselves so I taught them how. What surprised me was the speed at which they pick up on the skills. Within two hours each were able to group their projectiles in the center of the target and even hit the bulls eye a few times.

Minato looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, "It looks like we have a real genius on our hands, just like you."

"I have a feeling that they will pass me up in no time at all" he said with a hint of competition in his voice. "I will see you tomorrow Hokage-sama" as he puffed out of existence.

"Wow, well looks like we have a little ninja in the family" Minato comment to his wife after they put Naruto to bed.

Kushina looked at her husband with pride and fear in her eyes "yeah he is a chip off the old block. If he is going to be a ninja you need to train him, starting now. I know he is young but I don't want him to die on his first mission, plus Iwa nins will always be trying to kill him."

Minato looked thoughtful but before he could answer Kushina took a deep breath "I will even do some of your paper work if you do."

"What! No way! I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy" Minato said very dramatically, "besides I have shadow clones." He said laughed at Kushina that had a look on her face that said "THANK KAMI."

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke. From now on when Itachi is not here I will be in charge of your training. The first thing we are going to work on is chakra control. You will try to climb these trees only using your feet." He said as he gestured to the trees behind them.

"Ha ha dad that's real funny." Naruto said with mock humor. "I know I stole a cookie yesterday but you shouldn't take it out on Sasuke." He said seriously.

"You did what." Minato said with a tick mark forming on his head. 'calm down he will be falling out of trees soon enough. Minato shook his head clear of his thoughts, "I am not kidding and I will show you." He turned around and proceeded to walk up the tree as if it was the most regular thing in life.

"Wow" Naruto and Sasuke said in a whisper.

Minato smiled at their faces "all you have to do is channel chakra into your feet and it will suction you to the tree."

Naruto and Sasuke let a competitive smile spread across their faces. Both took off running at the trees "last one up is Uncle Jiraiya!"

"They both ran up the tree three feet and promptly fell on their heads.

"OWWW!" they screamed out together.

Minato felt a little sorry for Sasuke but Naruto totally deserved it. Minato was dragged out of his thoughts as he felt a presence like he had never felt before. Just as he turned around an Anbu agent appeared on his knee.

"Hokage-sama we have spotted the Nine Tails about a mile from the wall. What are your orders?"

Minato grimaced, "sound the alarm evacuate the civilians and send long range jutsu users to slow it down as much as possible."

The Anbu took off with his orders.

"Boys go to the tunnels and make sure everyone there is alright." He said in a demanding voice.

"Hai" both kids took off running.

"Kushina meet me at the tower." He said as he flashed yellow and disappeared. He arrived at his office a less than a second later and screamed out "REPORT!"

An Anbu member appeared in the office "Hokage-sama we have confirmed that it is the Nine Tails. We also have learned that it was put under a powerful Genjutsu. Fugaku wishes to speak to you on the matter, he says he has a solution to get rid of the Genjutsu but he does not have a solution to the Fox."

"Tell him to start preparations and that I will be there as soon as possible." He said with a determind look on his face.

The Anbu left swiftly to report to Fugaku.

Right as he did Kushina Burst into the office out of breath.

"Ahh Kushina, you look lovelier every time I see you. I'm afraid that there is a strong possibility that I will not come back this time. Please be strong for our child." He then ran to her and pulled her close before tasting the sweetness of her mouth one last time. "I wish we had time for more" he said despairingly.

Kushina was looking down with tears in her eyes "Please try everything before you sacrifice yourself. Please try to come back." She gave him one last kiss and he disappeared.

"Fugaku what is your plan" Minato asked

"We will combine our Genjutsu power by sitting in this design" he pointed to the circle of people and three people in the middle resembling a sharingan. "All that remains is for me to sit in the middle to activate it. There is one problem I need you to try to lure it over here."

Minato smiled "Well that shouldn't be too hard." He bit his thumb and suddenly standing behind him was a fifty foot toad. "That should get his attention." Minato grinned

"**Hey Minato-boy what do you need me to do." The giant toad questioned **

"I just need you to lure the Nine Tails over this way" Minato said as he jumped on to the toads back.

"**Let's do this Minato boy" the giant toad grunted as he jumped toward the ominous chakra source.**

* * *

"I think that's everyone" Naruto said as he glanced at Sasuke who was looking worried. "Whats wrong Saskuke?"

"None of my family has shown up yet" Sasuke said with a deep frown.

"Well we will have to go and get them. Dad did say we were responsible for getting everyone here right. The Uchiha are defiantly part of everyone even though they have a loser like you." He said with a comical grin. "Let's go!"

With that both boys race through the village toward the Uchiha district.

* * *

"All right the Nine Tails is in range, no matter what happens we must keep our concentration for the village." Fugaku yelled to his family. He sat down and they began to sync their chakra with his and use his eyes to try to break the Genjutsu.

"**Minato boy, I must go back I am sorry" the toad said as he returned to the summon world.**

'I really hope Fugaku is ready. I have to retreat back to the Uchiha district now before it's too late.' Minato thought as he dodged another tail that would have killed him instantly. He started to run back to the district while throwing several explosives at the Nine Tails face. The enraged beast followed this pesky little fly so as to kill it maliciously.

"We are almost ready keep going!" Fugaku ordered. Since they were all concentrating so hard they did not notice a figure looking down at them with a menacing glare. As the counter Genjutsu was nearing completion the figure jumped from his hiding place and started to cut down everyone in site with deadly efficiency. Fugaku cast the counter Genjutsu right as the figure slashed him from shoulder to hip across his chest.

"ahhhhhh!" Fugaku screamed as he looked up to see Itachi with a bloody sword in his hand.

Itachi immediately passed out and Minato was now at Fugaku's side.

Fugaku grasped him and in a hushed ragged tone asked, "How will you beat it?"

"I know of one jutsu but it will also be my last" Minato said as he turned to leave.

Fugaku grabbed him "let me do it. I am about to die anyway" he activated his sharingan to copy the seals necessary. "Just promise me one thing look after my sons. Itachi was be controlled." He said in a more ragged tone then moments ago.

Minato looked at him sadly, "I promise on the name of Hokage I will" he said as he went through the hand seals for the Death Reaper Seal.

Fugaku grunted his thanks and began to make the hand seals. When he finally finished the seals the fox was only about a training field away. "Death Reaper Seal" Fugaku shouted. The Shinigami appeared behind him and reached through his body to the Nine Tails and pulled out its soul, but before the Shinigami could pull it into his world Fugaku died. The Shinigami was very confused usually people would seal their enemy before they died, but it was all the same to him so he let go of the Nine Tail Fox. The Fox was then split up into the Yin and Yang portions of his soul and suddenly moved to latch on to the closest life forms. Right at that moment was when Naruto and Sasuke decided to go check to make sure everything was alright. The souls entered them forcefully as Minato watched in horror. They both passed out and started involuntarily twitching and screaming bloody murder. Minato rushed over to them and did the one thing he was very good at in life and started to make seals on them to contain the Nine Tail before it regained its power.

'Gotta hurry, just a little longer.' "There!" he shouted as he finished the seals and activated them at the same time. The chakra requirement to do this made Minato pass out due to chakra exhaustion. They laid there together in the middle of the battle field.

* * *

-Deep in the woods-

Madara slouched against a tree. _Pant, pant,_ "Who knew that controlling a Nine Tails as well as an Anbu member and trying to fight against a clan spell could be so difficult. I must be losing my touch." He said with a grin. "Well at least I can check revenge of the list when I get back." He said with a chuckle. "Then it's on to phase two." He said with anticipation in his voice as he limped off toward his hideout.

**So what did you think please let me know and review. Thanks guys the next chapter is the New and improved Academy. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Happy New Years eve. Sorry I havent updated in so long but what can I say I'm a busy guy. I hope you enjoy the chapter. See you at the end.**

**1000 years of death to those that think I own Naruto.**

Chapter 3

The Namakazie house hold shook with all of the excited screams and rough housing from Naruto and Sasuke. (Ever since the Uchiha massacre Sasuke and Itachi had been living with the Namakazie's)

"I can't wait" both boys screamed out.

In the main bedroom Kushina punched Minato to wake him up "It's your turn." She said sleepily and rolled over.

"How is it always my turn?" Minato pouted.

"I gave birth and you didn't" she stated simply.

_Ugh_ 'why are they so excited right now anyway it's barely 12:01 am?' "Ok I'll be right back" he said in defeat. He walked lazily down the stairs and found his boys wrestling in the living room. He walked in between them while they gave him a questionable look.

"Hey dad good morn….." They started to say before Minato hit pressure points on their bodies and made them pass out. He then returned them to bed and walked back upstairs like nothing was wrong.

Kushina eyed him as he came in "why are they being so quiet? They have never been this quiet."

"Theeeeeeyyyyy" he drew it out looking for the right word "agreed to go back to sleep."

"Yeah whatever, but you will get no complaints from me until 8:00 am." Then she snuggled into Minato who was in bed beside her and fell asleep to the warmth of his skin. Minato felt her practically naked body snuggle with his and thought that it might be leading somewhere until he heard the faint snores of Kushina. 'What a tease' he thought as he went back to sleep.

In the morning at 8:00 am the boys regained consciousness and were still very happy and bursting with energy but this time they were quieter about it.

Soon everyone was down in the kitchen getting ready for the day.

"Itachi-san, do you want to walk with all of us to the Academy? Kushina offered when she saw him on the stairs watching all of them.

"Yes, I would not miss the day both my brothers went to school for the world." Itachi said as he attempted to smile.

Sasuke and Naruto were even more excited that their brother was going to see them off to school. Kushina gave a warm smile but wondered 'will he ever be the same again.'

They all arrived at school and saw off the kids.

Minato then turned to Itachi, "I need you to come with me" he said in an anxious voice.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi said formally with a smirk

"How many times do I have to say that I HATE being called that? I swear one of these days I will make a law to demote whoever says it to a genin!" Minato shouted but in his eyes he was silently telling Itachi "it's on."

Minato calmed down "Itachi there is an actual reason I want you to come with me" he said in a glum voice.

"Ok well as Anbu commander I guess I should follow you." Itachi said plainly.

Minato just stood there string of into space contemplating if this was the right time.

"Hello in there. I tried leading myself but no matter how hard I tried I could not find where you wanted me to go" he said in mock agony. "Maybe you should try leading I think it will work better."

"Ha ha, very funny" the Hokage said in a monotone and took off toward the Uchiha district.

Itachi knew where they were going from the start and put on a brave face 'I cannot take back what I have done even though I wish I could.' He saw the happy faces of his friends and family and felt as though he had partially overcome his guilt.

They stopped outside the conference room and Minato flashed through some hand signs and touched the door. The security seal deactivated and Minato lead Itachi into the moderately sized room.

Itachi froze. There in front of him were the eyes of all of the dead Uchiha. "Hokage-sama, was it really necessary for you to cut all of their eyes out." He said while staring at the ground.

"It is not what you think. These eyes were recovered from ninja that were discovered performing the horrible task. They all have their names listed." He said sadly "The reason I tell you this is because two ninja were able to escape." He said angrily "I sent out dozens of search parties, I even went myself, I couldn't find them. I tell you this now because I believe that Danzo was the one that stole them" said Minato as he activated a seal to keep Itachi from going to kill Danzo that instant.

"Let me go dammit! I'll kill that bastard!" Itachi screamed

"We must do this the right way. I know what you are feeling, Fugaku was a great friend of mine but if we are not careful we will die too. It seems Danzo is in control of at least half of the ninja force in Konoha. We must expose him in public and take him prisoner before he is able to call them to his aid." Minato explained

Itachi was shaking trying to control himself, "once we have him you must promise me that I will get to carry out my vengeance" he said with a dark voice.

"I promise that if it is possible you will be the one that kills him." Minato said looking itachi right in the eyes.

Itachi finally calmed down "Thank you for telling me and for stopping me from trying to kill him now."

Minato looked satisfied that he would not try to kill Danzo … yet. "To get information on him to be able to kill him will be difficult and will most likely take a long time. I want you to train Naruto and Sasuke to the best of your ability. If something should happen to them I would never forgive myself."

Itachi nodded and put on a sadistic smile to rival Ibiki, "They will be fully trained by the time they are out of the Academy."

"Oh another thing if you so wish you my give these eyes to whom you choose. I have created a seal that will avoid surgery and just take the effects of the eye and place it into another person. And don't worry about their safety. I have put up barriers and an alarm system so only you and I will ever be able to get in here unless you do the hand seals and allow them to come in, I assume you already copied them with your sharingan.

Itachi smiled "you know me to well."

'Well that went better than expected' thought Minato as they walked away from the building.

-At School-

Naruto was passed out on the desk along with Shikamaru and Sasuke was so bored it looked like he was brooding. Irika was getting very annoyed.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled

Everyone in the class nearly jumped out of their skin.

"As I was saying …" he started until he noticed that Naruto was still sleeping. He threw the eraser at his head rather hard to wake him up. To his surprise Naruto burst into smoke. 'what the #$%' he thought as he saw the real Naruto standing on the roof behind him reading a book. "What are you doing!" he yelled.

"Reading." Naruto said calmly

"Get down here right now and take a seat." He said trying to keep his voice under control

"Wait that's not fair why doesn't Sasuke have to come down!" Naruto shouted in protest

Sasuke glared at him "way to rat me out Dobe."

"What did you call me?" Naruto yelled

"A dobe what are you going to do about it." Sasuke sneered

"Let's take this outside so we can settle this." Naruto challenged Sasuke

They both stormed outside. Everyone was now wide awake including Shikamaru and Choji had momentarily stopped eating. They then got up and ran outside to watch what would happen. They gathered around the boys in a circle to watch.

"You're going down!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Sasuke

Sasuke just stepped to the side and punched Naruto in the back of the head. Though Naruto's vision was blurry he turned around and charged again. This time he went for a low kick and swung his arm as well this time Sasuke blocked his leg but got punched in the side of the face. Sasuke turned with the momentum and jumped on top of Naruto and pinned him with his hand positioned for a punch in front of Naruto's face.

"I win Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk as he got up and walked away.

"I will get you next time Sasuke" Naruto said with a smile

Irika sighed as he heard the last bell sound. "I will see all of you here tomorrow." He glared at Naruto "In your seat tomorrow."

"Ok sensei" He said as he smiled and ran off.

Naruto caught up to Sasuke, they looked at each other and started laughing.

"Did you see the look on everyone's face when I challenged you." Naruto said Laughing

"How about when I defeated you so easily. What was up with that I know your just as good as me." Sasuke said with a questioning look.

"I'll bet that since I am now the underdog that all the girls will flock to me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ha, I bet I get all the girls because I look so powerful." Sasuke said

"Let's make a bet. If all of the girls flock to me then you have to be the dope until we become genin." Sasuke said while smiling.

"Fine but when they flock to me you have to stay the arrogant jerk." Naruto said with a challenging grin. "We'll see tomorrow" Naruto said as he smiled

They arrived home to their family.

"How was the first day of school?" They asked

"BORING!" Naruto and Sasuke said dryly.

They all had a great laugh and reminisced over the old times.

"You should have had my teacher." Minato said "he had a monotone and the worst sense of humor. I used to have to pull pranks to keep myself entertained." He said with a smile. He then felt a wave of Killer Intent directed at him. He looked at his wife and realized his mistake. "… but you should never do that under any circumstances."

The boys looked at each other with smiles on their faces "Don't worry we won't."

Minato cleared his throat "boys we have to talk to you about training. Now that you are in the Academy we are going to step up your training. The first year you will be doing endurance and speed training on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Tuesday and Thursday you will work on strength and chakra control.

"Sounds like fun!" both boys exclaimed

Minato smiled evilly "it will be for me. By the time you are out of the academy you will be at jonin level at least."

-Next day in class-

Naruto walked in to the class a few minutes late only to find that instead of noticing him almost every girl in the class was staring at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes. 'FFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK' Naruto screamed in his head as he stomped over to his seat. He was about to put his head down and go to sleep until he spotted a girl with no pupils staring at him with a blush on her face. He smiled at her and she returned the smile. To Naruto it seemed like no one else was in the room before Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs "BE QUIET!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. Once Iruka started the lecture he started to play the dope and faked that he was sleeping. The boy to his left that he had not noticed the entire time from being in class leaned over and gave him a note. Naruto read

_I know you're not as dumb as you look. You are at least close to the same strength as Sasuke. Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone in exchange for a game of Shogi._

Naruto glanced over to the seemingly asleep kid. 'Nara I think he is a Nara' Naruto thought 'it would explain how he was able to figure out all of that.' Naruto shrugged and wrote back

_What's your name? I would like to play you in Shogi you seem to be a worthy apponent._

The Nara read the note and simply took out his Shogi board and pointed to the name engraved on it.

'This Shikamaru seems to be a cool guy. Now to beat him in Shogi!' Naruto thought. Ten seconds later Naruto growled in frustration.

Iruka turned to face Naruto "Is something wrong?"

Naruto froze and quickly said "umm it's just that I don't understand"

The whole class erupted in laughter and Iruka asked what don't you understand about the ranks of a Shanobi?"

Naruto just shrank down in his seat while glaring at Shikamaru. Not only had he lost in ten seconds he was now the center of attention.

Shikamaru looked innocently at him "I'm just trying to help you out with your act" he said so only Naruto could hear.

"Yeah whatever" Naruto said.

The bell rang for lunch and all of the students rushed out of the classroom for lunch.

Naruto watched as Sasuke ran away from fan girls. 'Ha, karma' he thought as he followed Shikamaru over to the tree everyone else was eating under.

He saw the girl from class and went to sit by her. "Hi I'm Naruto. Ummm is it alright if I have lunch with you?" he said as he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi I am Hinata." She said as she blushed. "I would be happy to eat lunch with you."

The two talked and got to know each other before the bell rang to go back inside.

'Man she is cute! And I am pretty sure she likes me as well.' He thought as he walked back inside. As soon as school was over Naruto started the walk home as Sasuke struggled to lose the fan girls. Sasuke caught up to Naruto "Sooo how is it to be the dope" he said as he smiled.

Naruto completely unnerved answered "Great I got to meet this girl today that I really like as well as make a few friends. One of them knows that I am pretending. HE IS SO SMART! He beat me in Shogi in ten seconds."

Sasuke grimaced, "well that sounds way more productive then my day; I just ran away from the mass of girls. I thought I would be happy with all of the girls but I overheard them talking and I think they only like me because of my looks and because I am an Uchiha. They never mentioned trying to get to know me."

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke, "Don't worry it's only until we are out of the Academy." He said with a mock pity.

"Jerk"

"You were the one that insisted we couldn't change personas. Besides this will build character and Kami knows you need a lot of it."

"Uhhh" Naruto grunted as he was punched in the gut by Sasuke. "You Jerk get back here" said Naruto as he took off after a retreating Sasuke.

As soon as they got home Itachi handed both a copy of what looked like a seal.

"These were made by Minato-sama. The seal is designed to drastically increase to weight on your body and fluctuate you chakra. The effects of these can be increased if you just pump more chakra into the seal. Tonight I will put about the chakra capacity of a chunin in the seal. When you have grown used to the weight the seal give you a slight shock every hour until you pump more chakra into it. To deactivate the seal you will have to touch the middle of the circle and use a short burst of chakra. This will work on all of the basic skills you need as a ninja, endurance, speed, strength, and chakra control. Any questions?"

"No sir!" They shouted together.

"Understood. These are for the most part permanent. Where would you like them?"

Both kids pointed to their right shoulder.

"Okay" Itachi placed the seals where they wanted and smiled. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention this will hurt A LOT" he said as he pumped chakra into the seals on their shoulder. They both screamed in agony and passed out.

Across the village Minato grimaced and absently rubbed his shoulder muttering "damn Pervy Sage."

**Hello again. So how did I do. Dont worry I'm a tough guy you can rant at me if you think I deserve it, but a nice comment or two would be cool. Please review. Thanks everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your docu

**Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far I think things should start to speed up a little. Just a warning I discussed a lot of Ideas for fillers that we think would be pretty cool for side stories stories. They will hopefully be full of humor and such. They will also include other characters that have not been mentioned so far. This will not be until everything after their first mission. We will also get to the romance part of this story as well but not yet. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

-Time skip Last day at the Academy-

Sasuke sighed "Thank god this is the last day I have to act like a prick."

"I think you play the part pretty well" said Naruto as he tried to imitate Sasuke by scowling and pretending to cut his wrists.

"Shut up! At least I'm not the Dope of the class." Said Sasuke as he made a face that Naruto thought was not possible on an Uchiha face.

They both laughed at their antics on the way to school. They split up about a block away like they had for the past couple of years. Sasuke arrived first and took his seat and pretended to brood. As everyone started to arrive Naruto strutted in with confident steps and promptly tripped on his way up to his seat. Everyone started laughing at him except one girl who went to help him up.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Ya I'll be fine." He said as he took her hand "You look beautiful as always." He commented.

She blushed as she helped him up and walk him to their seats that were next to each other. She looked at Naruto 'It has to take so much determination to act like someone you are not. I should know I do the same thing at the home.' She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Iruka Scream to "SHUT UP."

Once everyone had calmed down enough he said "okay today we will test you and see if you are ready to become Genin. When your name is called you will come into the other room and perform the three Academy Jutsus. Once you have passed or failed you may leave and if you pass make sure to be here tomorrow for team assignments." With that said he started to call names and eventually got to Naruto's name.

Hinata hugged him with a blush "Good luck."

He hugged her back "nothing to be worried about." He said confidently

He entered the room Iruka spoke "Proceed."

Naruto Just stood there or at least that was what it seemed like. Right when Iruka had said "Proceed he switched himself with Iruka while he used a transformation jutsu to turn him into Iruka and made Iruka look like him. The Judges didn't even see him move so they were getting irritated at him "Hurry up brat or you will fail!"

Naruto disguised as Iruka turned to the side and locked eyes with the other proctor "Shadow clone Jutsu" he said as he revealed that he was Naruto. There were at least twenty clones in the room. The Proctors including Iruka were so stunned they couldn't talk for a while (a difficult task to accomplish when your jaw is laying on the ground).

Naruto waved his hands in front of them "hello did I pass?" Two of the proctors looked as if their mind was broken; finally Iruka managed to gather up his jaw and got up and walked over to Naruto. He handed the headband to him and whispered "holding back much?" Naruto gave him a comical smile "I lost a bet. If you treat me to some ramen I will tell you all about it." He then walked out of the room while putting his headband. He walked into the room full of confidence "I am finally done pretending. I am not a dope and from now on whoever calls me that will regret it." He then walked up to the Sasuke fan club girls and audibly filled his lungs and shouted at the top of his lungs while adding chakra to his voice, "SHUT UP!" Most of the girls passed out from the sheer sound and the ones that didn't had a ringing in their ears that wouldn't go away. He looked around at everyone staring at him "okay I'm done" he said.

Sasuke sweat dropped "You could have handled that a little better."

"I know but now it's all out of my system." Naruto sighed

"Just wait and see what I do it'll be super funny" Sasuke said as he got a sadistic smile.

Sasuke walked into the room and walked out a short time later with the proctors in a similar state as when Naruto finished. He then walked into the room went over to his fan club where all the girls were recovering from Naruto's shout. "Can I have everyone's attention" Sasuke said as he activated his first stage sharingan. Once all the girls were looking he cast a genjutsu, all of the girls present instantly had massive nose bleeds and passed out. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and the others and sat down.

"What did you show them?" Naruto asked

"I just showed them my abs" Sasuke said with a smile

"What! I have abs too see" Naruto shouted as he lifted his shirt to reveal a defined eight pack. He then put his shirt down in defeat and noticed that Hinata had passed out and had blood streaming out of her nose.

"Looks like you have an admirer." Sasuke said as Naruto picked her up and stopped the bloody nose.

"Aww shut up." Naruto retorted

Since they were all finished with their tests they decided that they would go and have lunch and relax at the Namakazie compound. They laughed and talked about nothing major until it was time for their friends to leave. After they left Minato, Kushina, and Itachi called them into the living room.

Minato looked at both of the kids, both of which had the look of 'oh shit what did we do.' "Congratulations on becoming Genin!" he said loudly

Both boys sighed in relief and smiled warmly. Kushina brought out two rather large packages, "We have presents for you." She gave them each to the boys. They looked at the packages for a moment and then dove into the wrapping. When they had finally taken off the last piece of wrapping they were in awe. Before them sat two swords, one for each of them. Naruto's was a strait edged blade with the handle being in the shape of a fox tail with _Kitsune_ carved into the handle. It also had a blood red blade that had flames designed into it. The sheath was black and red and had the Uzumaki swirl on it. Sasuke's was much the same except his was blue with black flames on it and his sheath was black and blue with the Uchiha symbol on it. They both stared in amazement for five minutes strait taking in every detail before jumping on the adults screaming thank you. The adult eventually pried the two kids off of them. Kushina thought 'Geez when did they get so strong' even as she unhooked one of the kids arms and reached for something to pry the other off with. Itachi had replaced himself with a log and was so glad he did because he could hear the wood groaning under the strain the kids were putting on it. Minato managed to grunt out "enough!" The kids then stopped and looked embarrassed. "Sorry" they both muttered together. "It's okay dears she said as she applied a medical ninjutsu to her bruised ribs and proceeded to do the same with her husband. Then she shouted "Itachi get your sorry ass in here and get rid of this damn log." Itachi rushed into the room leaving only enough time for a "Yes mam." He thought to himself 'I hope I was fast enough even against my mangekyou I am pretty sure her stare would win.' This thought brought chills up his spine as he headed back inside. As he went back in he noticed Minato explaining all of the properties of the blades to the children. "Okay" Minato said "First thing is that these are chakra blades specially made to handle the intensity of the chakra you guys can put out. Second this blade will never dull and will never break. That is because while these were being made I put seals in them to do so. The third thing you must now do is cut yourself with the blade so that the swords will only do your bidding. They cannot be wielded by anyone else unless you wish it to be so. Yes again that is a seal of mine." 'I never really thought about it but seals are probably the best things in the world.' "Anyway that's all you need to know." Both boy unsheathed their new blades and slid it across their palms. They only grimaced slightly as the blade easily split their skin. The blood seemed to seep into the swords and _Kitsune_ that was carved into each glowed for a second. "It is done" Minato said with a grin on his face as Kushina rush over to the boys and started to apply a medical ninjutsu. Itachi then took it as his turn to give them their gifts. "Sasuke, here are the scrolls with all of our family jutsu on them. Everything from taijutsu to Genjutsu. I hope you will use them well, and don't be afraid to ask for help" he said with his goofy smile. Sasuke stared in wonder at the scrolls before him "Thanks Nee-san." He then turned to Naruto with a somber expression on his face. Sasuke briefly thought 'I haven't seen him this serious since the day of the Uchiha slaughtering' bringing up bad memories that he would have rather left untouched. "Naruto I have with me a seal that your dad created. This seal transfers the effects of the sharingan to the normal eyes from the real ones. I found a boys eyes among those that have been preserved that was roughly the same age as you. I want you to have the effects of these eyes. They are the eyes of Obito's child, please accept them." Naruto looked astounded. He bowed formally, "I accept your offer. I hope to use these eyes to see the future that he could not" he said as he stayed in a bow. Itachi looked over to Minato who somberly got up and wrapped the seal over Naruto's eyes. "I am going to put you out because I believe this will be very painful. When you wake up in the morning you should have the properties of the sharingan in your own eyes." With that Minato pinched a nerve in Naruto's neck and made him pass out. He then started making the hand seals slowly and deliberately while building his chakra. He placed his hands on the seal over his son's eyes and pumped all of the chakra he could into it. After a few minutes Minato stopped and passed out from chakra exhaustion. Itachi picked up Naruto and laid him in bed. Then turned to Sasuke, "you need to go to bed to." Sasuke was about to argue when he felt a pressure on his neck. "Got you" Itachi gloated as Sasuke passed out. He proceeded to put him in bed. Then he headed off to bed himself knowing that Kushina had already taken Minato to bed. He looked at the bed fondly, "time to try to eradicate the bags under my eyes" he said as he belly flopped on the bed and was asleep within a matter of seconds.

-In Iwa Nation-

"So I see you have accepted my invitation" Madara stated as Iwa's Kage floated into the room.

"I want to know why you would offer to help us. What do you wish to gain?" The Kage stated bluntly.

"Calm down old man. All I want is for Konoha to be destroyed. We are also waiting on one more party gest." At that moment Danzo walked into the room.

"I am assuming that you will give me control of the nation that after you have had your revenge on the shanobi that foiled your plans." Danzo said without emotion.

Madara sighed, "yes yes. I don't want to rule over nations, I want to control the world so as long as you do as I say you will rule. Don't worry I won't give any orders unless they are necessary. I want to eradicate all that that are powerful enough to oppose me and that is all." 'I would also like to try to find an immortality jutsu that doesn't involve getting injected by that stupid statue' he thought.

Danzo nodded his head in agreement, "I will get those that you despise to leave the village so that they will be easier targets."

"I will also give you the strength of our armies." The Kage said "as long as you kill the Yellow Flash."

Madara smiled, "then it is a deal." I will go and convince as many other nations as I can to join us. We will start the plan exactly five years from today. There are many preparations that have to be made." He began to chuckle 'all of the pieces are falling into place.'

**So how did I do? Good, bad? Please tell me and review. If you have Ideas for any side stories please let me know because I want to explain as many of the wonders of the village and its occupants without being boring so let me know. See you next time.**

ment here...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto felt his body slowly start to wake up "RING! RING!RI.." Naruto let his full powered fist smash the alarm clock flat as a pancake. "Uhh, I hate alarm clocks." He then realized that he couldn't see and started to freak out. His hands immediately went up to his eyes to find the seal still wrapped around his head. 'I wonder if it's alright to take it off' thought Naruto 'I guess I should just go ask dad.' He proceeded to get up 'I know this house like the back of my hand so getting around shouldn't be too hard.' He then started to walk out of his room only to hit his face directly on the door frame. "OWW!" All the sudden he heard the unmistakable sounds of people attempting to suppress their laughter. "I know you all are there!" he shouted in mock anger. "Dad can I take this stupid thing off now?"

Minato answered as soon as his laughter subsided "Ya, the seal should have finished by now. Oh wait one second." He ran and closed the blinds to dim the light so Naruto would not over exert his eyes. "Okay, you should be good now."

Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of his family looking at him with concern. 'Time for some pay back,' "Awwww no! I can see through clothes!" he screamed as he covered his eyes. Everyone in front of him blushed and covered themselves. Naruto broke out in laughter "serves.. you …..right" he said in between laughs.

Minato walked over to Naruto, "Okay all joking aside how do your eyes feel."

Naruto grind "Awesome!" Itachi pulled out a Kuni and threw it so it would only miss Naruto by a centimeter. Naruto simply stood there while the kuni whistled by.

Itachi smiled, "it seems as though they work." He looked into Naruto's eyes, he saw that Naruto still had his normal eye color and the active sharingan with one tamato in it. "It seems that your sharingan is in the first stage just like Sasuke's." He put on one of his signature smiles looks like you have another thing to compete in."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other with competitive smiles with fire in their eyes.

Kushina looked questioningly at Itachi, "how do you know they work?"

Itachi smiled and looked at Naruto "Naruto why didn't you move?"

Naruto shrugged "I knew he was going to miss." Then the realization hit Naruto square in the face, "WOOOW! That's so cool is this how it always is?"

Itachi put on a huge grin "Yep that is the sharingan. Does that answer your question?" he asked Kushina she nodded slowly with amazement on her face.

With a smile still on his face "it is a great honor to have these eyes" his smile suddenly turned evil and a darkness seemed to seep out of him, he whispered "don't abuse your new found power" with the implied 'or else.'

Naruto shrunk down and nodded his head rapidly.

"Okay, have a great day at school." Itachi said with a smile. Naruto and the rest of the family sweat dropped as he went out.

Naruto looked at the clock. "AAHHHHH, we have to be at school in thirty minutes."

Minato smiled "calm down I'll take you to school today."

"Thanks dad!" Naruto said as both he and Sasuke went to get ready.

Naruto went to put his orange jumpsuit 'I know I told mom that I liked it but that thing does not look cool at all.' He then opened up his closet and found that his jumpsuit was gone and new clothes were in its place. He put them on and looked in the mirror. 'Now that is cool.' He wore layer of ninja mail with an orange sleeveless with the Konoha symbol on it over it. Over this he was wearing a three quarters of the way zipped up thicker black Jacket with a high collar that was sleeveless on the right side and had a long lose sleeve on the left. The left shoulder had a piece of shoulder armor. (Think Cloud from Final Fantasy) On the back was an orange Uzumaki swirl. He was wearing black ninja pants with a strip of orange down the side. He had an extended ninja pouch on his leg with black ninja shoes. He also had on black gloves with a metal plate on the back. He also slipped his sword into the belts on his back so it stuck out above his right shoulder at an angle. He then put on his forehead protector on to keep most of his gravity deifying hair out of his face. Satisfied with how he looked he headed down stairs. Sasuke was the was already there in his new outfit. (Same as Shippuden.)

Naruto took one look at Sasuke and muttered "and you thought you had fan girls before."

Sasuke noticed Naruto enter "not too bad" he said with a smile "you might even have some fan girls after today."

Naruto smiled at the thought and then shook away the thoughts. He and Hinata had been getting closer and closer and now he just had to work up the courage to ask her on a date. "Nah I'm good. Hey dad we are ready to go."

Minato walked out of the kitchen with Kushina. He leaned over to her ear and cheerfully whispered "I think we are going to have to board up the windows to keep the girls from getting to these boys." Kushina face paled 'No, not my little baby. Ok just suck it up he has to get a girlfriend eventually.' When she came back to the world Itachi was smiling at them with his hands on their head messing up their hair. Naruto just smiled but Sasuke was about to throw a fit. She laughed and walked up to say good bye. After saying good bye to everyone Itachi got their attention, "please hurry home today. I want to teach you about and start training you in your sharingan's today." With that said they both hung on to Minato and they vanished and appeared in front of the Academy.

Minato smiled, "alright you two good luck and have fun!" He again vanished.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the class room right on time. As they walked in the whole class got very quiet. Iruka watched as they took their seats. He sighed 'three, two, one.' At that moment every girl in the class fainted. Naruto rushed to Hinata's side and caught her. Iruka got out the smelling salts that he had started to keep in his desk and walked around to wake up the girls. Before he did he looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "you just insist on making my job harder than it is don't you." They both just nodded with a smile on their face. Iruka sweat dropped. He then proceeded to wake everyone up. Once the class was awake he went to the front of the room. "All of you that are here have made it to genin. I will now announce the teams. (same as always) Team one… Team seven. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. She jumped up and shouted "Yeah! I'm on a team with Sasuke-kun." Naruto and Sasuke both slammed their head into the desk. The thought running through both of their heads was 'why did we have to get the most annoying one out of all of them.' Naruto looked over at Hinata and saw she was really disappointed about not being on his team. He grabbed her hand to comfort her. She smiled at him. Iruka then said to wait for the Jonin sensei.

Naruto got up and hugged Hinata "Hey we'll see each other around. How about this weekend we… uh we … go on a date."

Hinata looked like she was going to faint again but quickly recovered, "I would love to go on a date!" she said a little louder then she planned. Naruto put on a huge smile and Gave her another hug before she left.

Soon the other sensei's showed up and took their teams. Sasuke who was playing Shikamaru shogi was glad that Shikamaru's sensei showed up before he lost…again. Team seven just waited in the room after about an hour of trying to get the pink haired Genin to shut up their sensei showed up.

"Hey everyone meet me on the roof so we can get to know each other." He then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Quickly followed by Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura stared for a little while and realized the boy of her dreams was on the roof and started running for the stairs.

Once everyone was up on the roof their sensei started talking "Hello everyone I'm Kakashi" he said in a bored tone. "Tell me all of your names and anything else I should know about you." Naruto spoke up first, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I hate it when people treat others differently before they get to know them." Kakashi nodded, "I was your dad's student. Don't worry I will make you work for everything you get just like he made me." Sasuke then spoke up, "I am Sasuke Uchiha and I hope to one day restore my clan." Kakashi put on a perverted grinned, "good luck with that." Sakura stood up, "I am Sakura Haruno and I want…" she stopped as she looked at Sasuke and blushed. Kakashi said nothing but made a mental note to try to save Sasuke from the hell he would have to endure. He knew from personal experience that fan girls were cool at first but eventually it got ridiculous. Kakashi stood up "okay meet me tomorrow at training ground 44 at six a.m. and don't eat or you will throw up." With that he left in a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Sasuke took off running on top of the houses and eventually got back to the house where Itachi was waiting. Itachi signaled them into the house.

Itachi smiled "okay first I want you to make ten shadow clones each and have them read all of the books of information that I could find on the sharingan. You two will be going on a field trip with me to one of the Uchiha's hidden rooms."

Both Naruto and Sasuke used on hand to make the clones and followed Itachi out the door. They headed for the Uchiha district. When they approached the entrance Naruto nudged Sasuke they both saw Itachi grow very somber and the aura he gave off was hatred but but it seemed to be hatred for himself.

Itachi took a deep breath "This is where the rest of the clan died by my hand." He paused trying to be strong. "Now we are the only ones left that this place will mean something to." He said as he walked inside what looked like a council chamber. He opened up the secret trap door and went down into the room below. "I want you to activate your sharingan and read what is here." Naruto and Sasuke both activated their sharingan and read about all the different forms of the sharingan and how to attain the highest form of the sharingan you had to kill your closest friend. Both Naruto and Sasuke grimaced when they read this. They turn to ask why he had shown this to them and stopped. Itachi was staring at them with a form of sharingan they had never seen before. "This is the Mangekyou sharingan. Even though I was placed under a Genjutsu I cannot forget what I have done or what it felt like. The reason we came here today is so I could explain to you that no matter the circumstance your friends are better then any power anyone on this earth could possibly possess." Itachi released his Mangekyou "alright let get out of this depressing place. They dashed for the exit and were soon at home. Itachi seemed to be in a better mood and smiled, "so disperse your clones and I want you to tell me exactly what the sharingan does." They both dispersed their clones and started to process the information. Naruto looked up "it gives you an advantage at detecting and dispersing Genjutsu as well as casting one." Sasuke smiled "it allows you to foresee an opponent's attack by being able to see every movement they make and where it will go when they make it." They both said together "and you can copy jutsu's that you see other people use." Itachi smiled, you know that some of our elders believed that our eyes came from monkeys? Yeah you know monkey see monkey do." Immediately after his joke he started laughing to himself and slapped his knee, "ohh.. that was.. a good one" he said between breaths. Both Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped. They both thought to themselves 'Itachi is totally crazy.' Itachi broke them out of their thoughts when he offered to buy them dinner. Naruto instantly jumped six feet in the air "RAMAN!" Sasuke rubbed his temple's "that's fine with me." Itachi put on a huge smile "It is so convenient that you to like raman. It's right next to the pocky shop." As he said this his mouth started watering. "Come on guys I am going to die if I don't get some pocky soon." With that the three ran out of the house laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. School started and well (insert two more excuses here). So there you have it. I also noticed I did not put any author's notes on the last chapter… Sorry I'm special in my own way. Anyway on to the story I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6-

Naruto started walking through the strange place that he had been brought to. It was a sewer of some kind but unlike most sewers it didn't smell. He kept following what seemed to be the right path and ended up at an enormous cage with a seal on it. "Huh. What's this?" He went to look closer at it and heard growling. He instantly jumped back ready to fight.

**"At last I get to meet you" the giant fox growled.**

Naruto widened his eyes with understanding "you are the nine tailed fox aren't you."

**"Yes, how observant of you. You could have easily mixed me up with some other giant red fox but you didn't, I'm so proud of you" said the ancient being sarcastically. **

"Sorry I just didn't know I could talk to you. By the way what is your name?" Naruto said still feeling a little confused.

**"What? You want to know my name? Do you realize that you are the first person to ask that question in over a millennia?... I like your style brat. I am Kuruma." **

"So what do you do in here all the time? I could never just sit in one place… I'd go crazy."

**"You have no idea. I have never been confined to such a small space. Usually I just take up all the space I damn well please."**

"Wait, we're in my mind right?" Naruto asked

**"Of course."**

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. He was in deep concentration when the landscape started to change. After he was done there was a huge forest that seemed to have no end with gigantic trees that you couldn't see the top of. Naruto peeked hoping his idea worked. "Ha, now that's more like it."

**Kuruma sat and stared at the new surroundings. He then looked at Naruto "Thank you for this gift. I don't usually say thank you so don't get used to it."** He said as Naruto smiled at him. **"I am not a being to be in debt. If there is something that I can do for you to satisfy the debt just tell me."**

Naruto put his hand on his chin and started thinking. "Hey will you train me. I don't know if that is an even price but it also might give you something to do."

**"Hmmm… I will train you on the condition that before you leave each day you will make whatever I request."**

"That seems fair. So what do you want today?"

**"I already got the forest. We will start training every night after tonight. I will teach you how to control my power, the ancient Fox Taijutsu, and who knows maybe I will even teach you some ninjutsu I have seen over the years. Your about to wake, up I will see you tomorrow night."**

RRRIIIIINNG… The brand new alarm clock was once again smashed flat as a pancake. Naruto sighed "I really need to stop doing that." He got up and dressed in his new clothes and headed down to the kitchen. He found Sasuke already down there just sitting at the table. Naruto went to the pantry and got his breakfast and sat down.

Sasuke looked at him annoyed "what are you doing?"

Naruto looked up "Eating breakfast. Are you okay? You are usually more observant."

"Urrhh. We're not supposed to eat." Sasuke said as Naruto continued to eat.

Naruto smiled, "have you ever seen me throw up?"

"Well no."

"That's because it would be a waste of food. I don't think I will throw up today either." Naruto said as he put another bite into his mouth.

"We'll see DOPE."

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the training ground. Eventually they got there and were sarcastically pleased to find a pink haired fan girl there waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the sunrise. It is definitely six. He did say six, right?"

Sakura immediately jumped up "You're right Sasuke. You're always right. How about we play spin the bottle while we wait for sensei to show up."

Naruto contorted his face 'Wow that was random.' He smiled "I'm not feeling so good why don't you guys play without me."

Sasuke glared so hard at him Naruto felt an invisible force push him back.

Half way across the village Kakashi got an impending sense of doom, but strangely not for himself. "Hmmm. Who could be in trouble this early in the morning… Shit, hold on Sasuke," he said as he sunshined to the training ground as fast as possible. He arrived to the sight of Sakura closing her eyes and waiting for a kiss while Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Cough" he said loud enough for them to hear. All three of them stopped what they were doing and turned in his direction. "Let's get started. The object of this test is to take the bells away and before you ask there are only two because one of you will not pass. Ready, set, go!"

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in the forest. Sakura noticed Sasuke wasn't there and decided to focus on the task at hand. They watched warily as Kakashi reached into his pouch… and pulled out an orange book. Both Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke "I've never heard of a two man team before. Do you think the test might be about something other than the bells?"

Sasuke nodded "I was thinking the same thing. It's probably got to do with teamwork. He thinks that the only way for us to get the bell is if we work together."

Naruto scowled almost like Sasuke and glanced at Sakura, "she gets to be the bait… no never mind I'm pretty sure she would fail at that too. I'll be the bait and when I start to actually fight he will substitute, make sure you and Sakura have booby trapped all of the random logs that are around the training grounds. Okay here I go."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and told her what to do as Naruto got Kakashi's full attention when he walked out of the bushes with his hands in his pockets. Naruto put his hands into a sign and shouted "Shadow Clone nojutsu." Ten clones appeared and took the academy taijutsu stance. Kakashi smiled 'well I had hoped that the son of sensei would not be so stupid to take me on alone. Well I guess he has got a lot to learn. The clones charged him and started to throw weaker punches at a slower rate than usual. Kakashi easily defeated the clones without looking up from his book. He then proceeded to sit down and continue reading his book. Sasuke smiled when he saw this 'all according to plan.' He signaled Naruto with a flash of light reflected off of a kuni that everything was ready. Naruto put on a serious face and created ten more clones the clones surrounded Kakashi and waited. Kakashi spared a look from his book "Can't you come up with any other tricks. You won't be able to…" was how far he got when he felt a disturbance under him and the clones shouted "1000 Years of Death." Kakashi only had a split second to react and automatically used a substitution which triggered the trap Sasuke and Sakura had set up. Before he realized it he was tied up to a tree with ninja wire that Sasuke was pumping chakra through so he couldn't escape. Kakashi's eye widened "wow" was all he could say. He got up after the tree of them had taken the bells, "so what did you learn?" Naruto answer "this exercise was about team work. We are a team, 'even though she is clueless,' and we should act like one." Kakashi nodded his head. "Well you guys did way better than I thought you were going to. That is the first and last time you will beat me while you are genins though. You all pass. We will start the real training after this weekend." Sasuke looked frustrated "why are we waiting until after this weekend to start training?" Kakashi patted his pouch where he kept his new piece of heaven, "Umm I have some studying to do." He eye smiled and then saluted and disappeared in a burst of smoke. Naruto smiled, "Yeah. Now I can go on a date with Hinata." Both Naruto and Sasuke took off to the house while Sakura went to lead her stock Sasuke session with some of the other girls from the fan club.

**So how was it? Did I do good, bad? If you could please tell me by reviewing that would be cool. I hope to get chapters out more quickly than this but we will have to see. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Well I thought since I was so bad about getting the last chapter out that I should try to finish this chapter faster. I hope you guys enjoy this because I skipped out on homework to finish it (just didn't feel like doing homework). Anyway soon I will start to put in all of the funny stuff that I have come up with, witch mean I might focus on different characters for at least part of later chapters. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 7-

Naruto struggled to stand as he faced Kurama. 'I have to at least land one blow.'

Kurama saw the determination in his eyes, **"Come runt. There is no way you will ever be a great ninja if you can't even land a blow on me."**

Naruto growled and touched the seal on his arm releasing his full power. "AHHHH" he yelled as he charged Kurama. Kurama barely had time to react and block his punch witch had a lot more force to it. Naruto didn't stop his attack throwing a kick to Kurama's torso waiting for the right moment to strike with his drawn back fist. Kurama had to pull a matrix move to dodge the kick. Naruto saw his opening and punched strait down with everything he had. Kurama saw the punch coming but could not do anything to dodge so he crossed his arms for a block. When the two collided there was a huge explosion and dust flew everywhere. When the dust cleared Naruto saw both of Kurama's arms bent at awkward angles and his hand touching his chest. Kurama smiled **"you finally got a hit." **His arms proceeded to snap back into place and he punched Naruto square in the face. **"Never let your guard down." **Kurama stood up **"that's enough for today. Hmmm today I want a mansion."** Naruto sighed and concentrated and a huge mansion appeared in the clearing as well as all of the holes and destruction around the forest was healed. Naruto took a tired breath "Okay I'm going to wake up now master fuzz ball." He smiled as he disappeared while Kurama hurled a huge fire ball at him. He woke up with a smile on his face. 'Today's the day I get to go on a date with Hinata.' He got up and dressed in his awesome clothes and ran down stairs. He grabbed a small breakfast and ran out to the restaurant that he had picked out for their date. He had saved the owners daughter from bullies when he was younger. The owner told him that if he ever needed anything just to ask. Naruto smiled as he walked into the restaurant and spotted the owner. He walked over to him, "surprise" Naruto said cheerfully.

The owner turned around "oh if it isn't Naruto. How are you doing?"

Naruto kept smiling, "I'm fine. I actually have a favor to ask. I have a date here tonight. I was wondering if you could maybe reserve that booth in the front for us?"

"Is that all? Don't worry about a thing everything will be perfect. "The owner said with a smile ideas running through his head.

Naruto bowed "Thank you I am in your debt." He then reached into his pocket and took out his wallet and handed the man a stack of money.

"Naruto you know I can't accept this." The owner said earnestly.

"Its okay I got this money from those that try to bully or commit crime in this village. I can't keep it so I am trying to reinvest it in the economy and your restaurant is a prime opportunity."

The owner smiled, "well maybe I will spend it on ingredients to make food for all of those that are less fortunate." He took the money and put it in his pocket.

Naruto smiled again "I'll see you tonight." He said as he ran off.

Naruto ran to the flower shop and ordered a bouquet of lavender flowers. By the time he was done it was already afternoon. 'I better get home and shower.' After he showered and got dressed he headed down to the living room. His family was all there sitting on the couch.

Kushina smiled, "you look so handsome." The other males in the family snickered but mumbled out their approval. "Remember your manners. The Hyuga family is a very proper one, make sure to show your respect."

Naruto fidgeted impatiently "yeah I got it. Well see you guys later."

He ran out the door in to the village to get the flowers. Once he had them he walked to the Hyuga compound. As he approached he saw the guards for the night outside. He walked up to them and bowed "I am here to see Lady Hinata." One of the guards disappeared and shortly returned. He motioned for Naruto to come in. Naruto went into the compound and gasped at the beauty of all of the flowers and other exotic looking plants. Hashi confronted him while he was in the middle of the garden.

"Naruto Uzamaki Namakaze, I hear that you wish to date my daughter. Is this true?" He asked with a stern face.

Naruto's heart was threatening to jump out of his chest 'is he going to forbid me from seeing Hinata.' He swallowed "It is true."

Hashi raised an eyebrow "do you think this garden is beautiful?"

"Yes sir. It is amazing."

"Many people would protect this place with their lives if we came under attack. Hinata is my daughter and she is worth more than everything I own including my life. Understand this Naruto should any harm come to my daughter while you are with her there will be no place you can hide from my wrath." He said continuously darkening his tone until Naruto was sure Hashi was more of a demon then Kurama.

Naruto was scared as hell but he was determined to show Hashi how he felt. "No harm shall come to your daughter while it is in my power to stop it. If such a thing should happen you will not have to kill me because I shall already be dead."

Hashi released a breath he didn't realize he was holding 'good I didn't scare him off. Hinata would have killed me.' "Very well you have my blessing."

At that moment Hinata walked up to them "Hey Naruto." She said informally. Hashi's eyebrow twitched 'you just have to be a rebel. Just like your mom.' Hinata glanced back and forth between them "is dad giving you the you better treat my daughter right or else speech." She smiled "don't worry he's a big softy once you get to know him." Naruto stood there not really knowing what to think or say until he realized he was still holding the flowers. "Ummm I got these for you." He said in a tender voice as he handed her the flowers. Hinata blushed "why thank you." She ran inside and put them in a vase. When she came out Naruto offered her his arm and they walked out of the compound to the restaurant having fun and talking about what ever came to mind. They got to the restaurant and had the best time. The owner gave them their own personal waiter and anything they wanted on the menu free of charge. When they finally got done with the date Naruto and Hinata left the restaurant hand in hand with Hinata's head on Naruto's shoulder. They both were so happy with how the night had gone that they didn't realize that a certain ninja had been following them.

Mizuki followed them waiting for the right moment. 'Iwa has been after the Byakugan for so long. If I can get the girl then I will be welcomed as a hero.' He pulled out one of the windmill shuriken and hurled it at the couple. Naruto's instincts went into overdrive as he saw the shuriken heading for Hinata. He quickly got in front of her to cover her from the blow. The shuriken hit Naruto with a sickening thud and Hinata cried out. Naruto looked into her eyes. "It's okay. For you I can do anything." He then pulled out the shuriken with a grunt and turned to face Mizuki.

Naruto frowned "So were you after me or her?"

Mizuki smiled confidently "the girl of course. What would anyone want with you?"

Naruto's features darkened "wrong answer." He rush forward still holding the shuriken and threw it when he got near enough. Mizuki was unprepared for such speed and was unable to dodge the shuriken that sliced all the way through his leg. He dropped to the ground in pain. Naruto used the fire ball jutsu he learned from Itachi to set his bottom half on fire. This stopped the bleeding and put him into a world of pain. Naruto then grabbed him by his hair and shunshined to the interigation department and threw the screaming man at the door. The resounding thud was enough to alert the whole building of someone outside. When they showed up they saw the man on the ground with a note from Naruto describing what happened.

Naruto appeared in the clearing again and held out his arm to Hinata. "Well that's not how I wanted our first date to end. She was surprised by his abilities but managed to put on a smile. "Were you expecting something like this" she said as she kissed him. He froze for a second and then kissed back. The kiss deepened as they fought for dominance in the others mouth. When they broke apart for air they both smiled at the new feeling and continued to make out for thirty minutes more. Finally Naruto said "I really need to get you home. If I don't your dad is going to kill me." He gave her one last kiss and they continued on their way home. They got back to the compound where Hashi hugged Hinata and said good night to Naruto. As Naruto turned Hashi saw a hole in his shirt with blood splattered all around it. 'He must really love my daughter' he thought as they went back inside. Naruto felt light as a feather as he raced home. He was so happy that he forgot all about his wound until he got home and got undressed. 'Oh yeah he thought as he reached back to feel how bad the wound was. He searched around and couldn't find it. 'That's strange. Oh well I will deal with it in the morning.' He went to sleep and sure enough met the fox in his mind.

"Was it you that healed my wound?" Naruto asked.

**"Duh. Did you think you could just heal that fast normally? Seriously why do you even have to ask, I am starting to doubt your intelligence. I would also not even call that a wound that was barely even a scratch." **

Naruto rolled his eyes, "whatever."

**"Now to deal with the master fuzz ball incident."** He said as he cracked his knuckles.

Naruto gulped "This is going to be a long night.

**So what did you think? If you could tell me how I'm doing or you want to suggest a funny topic for me to write on please leave me a review. I will give you credit for the Idea. You could also just tell me in general what you think of my writing or I guess you could be to cool for that and not, whatever. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for those that sent them! Sorry It took so long to update but I had my conference meet for swimming and was pretty tired. Anyway not really any other excuse I am just lazy. So let's get on to the chapter.**

Chapter 8-

Minato was in his office about to leave for the night when he sensed the arrival of the Sanin that he sent on a top secret mission. Both Jiriaya and Tsunade sunshined in front of him while Orochimaru appeared on top of his desk smiling at him.

Minato smiled as he used the Harashin to move out of Orochimaru's death grip before he could get ahold of him. "So, what is the situation?" He asked the two other Sanin's while constantly flashed from one side of the room to the other evading Orochimaru.

Jiriaya stepped forward, "We have concluded that the Akasuki is slowly allying themselves with other nations to destroy us." Jiriaya pouted, "they were very specific. They only want us to die their not even after Konoha. It's ridiculous!" Tsunade hit him over the head. "OWWW!" The Sanin yelled.

Tsunade smiled at the man on the floor "serves you right." She looked at Minato or tried to keep up with him as he was flashing around the room. "Hokage-sama I am afraid that the attack will most likely be made at the chunin exams two years from now. We need to accelerate our plans."

Minato finally getting annoyed with Orochimaru lured him into the right spot where he activated a barrier. "I'm afraid your right. I will need your help to train my son's he said to Jiriaya and Orochimaru. Tsunade I was hoping you would be able to teach Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend. She has more potential then she knows." They all nodded. "I will also need you to gather every ninja we can trust and distract those that we can't. It's time to use our secret weapon."

With that they all left and went to prepare for the next day's activity.

The next day Naruto woke up to his dad shaking him. He instantly activated his sharingan and was ready to shout at him until his dad put his finger over his lips signaling to be quiet. Naruto dressed and went down stairs he saw his entire family ready to go. They made their way to the academy in complete silence. Naruto and Sasuke had no Idea what was going on but it had to be serious because Itachi was not making any jokes and it seemed that there was not a sound to be heard in Konoha. As they neared the academy more people started to appear. Once inside they went down to a secret basement under the gym floor. Once everyone was there Minato put up a sound barrier. "Thank you all for coming. I have just received word that the Akasuki is allying itself with other nations. It is easy enough to assume that eventually there will be an invasion. You were all chosen because we believe we can trust you. You will be going to a world where time passes much slower than it does here. One day here is equal to a full year there. You will be gone for seven days here or seven years there. I should also warn you that the gravity there is also about twenty times our normal gravity. If you choose to accept this mission you will be training to become the best shanobi in the world. It will take hard work and dedication but when you get back you will be the heroes of this world. With that said does anyone want to quit now." The room was silent. Shikamaru started to raise his hand until he was punched in the gut by Ino and doubled over. Minato smiled "I will not be going with you but I am sending you with all of the forbidden scrolls that have been collected by the Sanin's on their journeys. I have to stay here and try to form an alliance with other nations to prevent the war for as long as possible. With that can everyone step on to the seal in the middle of the room?" Everyone shuffled to the middle and waited for further instruction. Minato followed them "Oh yeah I forgot to mention when you get hungry or thirsty there are several places to summon food and drinks." Minato was getting ready to start the hand signs necessary when Orochimaru yelled out "how about a kiss for the road Minato-kun?" as he tried to make his way over to Minato. Minato flashed through the hand signs and said "I'll see you guys in seven years." He took one last look at his son and wife and activated the seal. There was a huge flash and the room was empty. Minato sighed, "Those brats are going to be stronger than me when they get out of there."

Everyone looked around at their new surroundings. Many in the group struggled to stand up much less walk around and explore. They were all in front of a very large mansion that looked very old. Outside sitting under a huge oak tree was an old man that looked the age of the oak. He looked at the group and asked surprisingly loud "what is your purpose here." Jiriaya stepped forward "We are here because there is a battle coming that will determine the fate of our world. The old man took out a pipe, "and…?" he questioned. Jiriaya sweat dropped, "we would like to train here." The old man smiled as he inhaled on the pipe "well you should have just said that. Who cares about your reason? No one needs a reason to train. If you want to put yourself through that shit by all means drown yourself in it. Any way if you want to stay at my house you can." Jiriaya looked at the man with suspicion "well thank you very much. Can we at least know your name?" The man thought about it for a while, "no." Jiriaya face vaulted while everyone laughed at him. Naruto looked around at all the people who had come on this mission; his mom, Sasuke, Itachi, all the rest of the rookie nine 'excluding Sakura,' with the addition of guy's team, and the Sanin's had come.

Naruto turned to look at Itachi, "hey where's the annoying one… what's her name ummm… Sakura?"

Itachi noticeably tensed, "She could not be trusted. She is an informant for Danzo, even though she doesn't know it. She was placed under a powerful genjutsu to adore Sasuke and stock him so Danzo could keep up to date with my brothers progress and I assume one day he would take him and make him part of the Root program."

Naruto blinked and started laughing, "did you ever meet her" he said still smiling. "I don't think she cares about abilities at all, Danzo probably got an ear full about how wonderful and handsome he is."

-Back in Danzo's office-

Danzo sneezed, "you pathetic girl you need to pay attention to his abilities not how many hairs he has on his head. How did you manage to get that information anyway?"

Sakura smiled in her trance, "he is just so handsome I have to know everything about him. I know someday he will ask me to marry him and we will make sweet…" Danzo stopped paying attention, 'this was a waste of time and energy. Wait maybe I can get her to annoy him so much that he will come to me for protection from this stupid girl.' Sakura was now talking about the kind of house they would have. Danzo bowed his head in shame, 'I have created a monster.'

-With Naruto-

Itachi got a small amount of satisfaction when he somehow felt reassured that Danzo was at least going to get a headache from her. "Well enough time has been wasted, remember we are on a mission and that is to get strong enough to make a difference in an all-out war. I have been named leader in this mission but since we are in an alternate reality, I couldn't care less what you do." He said with a huge smile. Everyone sweat dropped. "Oh yeah don't kill each other that is the only rule." Ok all the scrolls will be here if you need them. Go with your sensei's, and sensei's you are also looking to better yourselves as much as possible." With that he went to talk to the old man about where they should stay. Jiriaya walked up to Naruto and picked him up by the back of his jacket and put him over his shoulder. Naruto instantly punched to man in the side… he withdrew his hand with is knuckles bleeding and decided that he would wait until he was stronger to get back at the Sanin. Jiriaya then sunshined away from the rest of the group. Orochimaru smiled maliciously and unhinged his jaw and swallowed Sasuke whole and slithered away. Everyone that saw this nearly barfed. Itachi covered his eyes, 'Sasuke, I am so sorry he did that to you' he thought. Tsunade walked up to Hinata, "Do I have to do something like that or will you just come with me." Hinata hesitated so Tsunade grabbed her by the back of the jacket and used her chakra to jump into the distance leaving with a squealing Hinata and a fifty foot radius of destruction. All of the guys got wide eyed and their mouths dropped to the ground. They were all thinking, 'I will never disrespect that woman ever in my entire life.' With all of the excitement over the remaining people broke up into teams and started their training. The old man smiled 'so hero's from another world, let's see what their made of.'

**So how did I do? If you write me a review I will air Five your email and in turn will air High Five you. Unless your face is too close to the screen, then the air Five might hit you in the face. So if you want an air Five through the internet you should tell me how I did this chapter. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hope it hasn't been to long of a wait. I just wanted to thank all of the people who review my story. It really helps me to write because after all I am doing this for you. So if you are the kind of person that doesn't read the authors notes at the bottom please just do it this one time. There is an important question I would like to ask. Any way just a reminder I don't own Naruto, but you already knew that because your smart. Now on to the show!**

Jiriaya watched with pride with pride as Naruto entered sage mode for the first time. He sighed as he reflected on the ridiculous amount of training Naruto was able to complete in the past three years.

-Flashback-

"Alright kid, I know that up until this point you believe that all I do is chase after women and writing my perverted novels, but you're about to find out why I am considered a Sanin. The first thing Jiriaya did was take a look at the seal that increased the weight on his body. Jiriaya placed his hand on the mark and found out that there was about a high Kage's level of chakra stored inside. He was pleasantly surprised, "Naruto you have quite a bit of chakra you have in this seal. Unfortunately that is not going to cut it for the work you will be doing. When I pass out from chakra exhaustion I want you to try to get used to the increase weight and if you are able to do that I want you to climb to the top of that mountain and meditate while you wait for me." Jiriaya placed his hand on the mark and started to focus his chakra.

Naruto's eyes bulged, "If you put all your chakra into the mark I won't be able to move at all."

Jiriaya smiled "I forgot to mention that if you don't make it to the top of the mountain by the end of the week I will not teach you and you will have to find another teacher."

Naruto paled "oh come on, that sucks."

Jiriaya kept smiling, "if you make it to the top I will tell you the prophecy that was revealed to me." He then pushed all of the charkra he possibly could into Naruto's seal including the chakra in his own seal. After he was done he passed out on the ground.

Naruto grimaced as the weight was increased, "stupid old man." When the weight was finally done increasing Naruto was down on one knee trying to stay up.

**"That crazy old man Naruto I need you to come into you mind for a minute."**

Naruto grimaced "Now?!"

**"Do it now!" **Kurama yelled in his head giving Naruto a headache.

Naruto sat down carefully and started to meditate. He soon entered his mind and met up with Kurama. "This better be good I don't know how I am going to be able to get back up."

Kurama glared at Naruto, **"have I ever talked to you just to waste your time."**

Naruto glared back, "Yes, you tried to convince me that eating steak raw was the best thing in the entire world. That was a gigantic waste of time."

**"Maybe for you but I haven't had any real food in years. All you ever eat is raman."** Kurama said as he sneered. **"Disgusting monkey food."**

Naruto took a deep breath so he didn't accidently imagine Kurama in the tiniest cage possible. "So are you going to waste my time now or did you have something to say."

**"Yes, I would like you to summon the seal that keeps me here and make a few modifications, and before you argue please just listen to what I have to say. I want to open the seal so that you can have full access to my chakra as well as you won't have to meditate to talk to me and eventually with some training you will be able to transform into me."**

Naruto scratched his head, "doesn't it also mean that you can take me over and detroy me from the inside out."

Kurama nodded, **"this is true but you must believe me that through these past few years you have ceased to be my jailer and more my friend. You have to trust me."**

Naruto grinned his signature smile as he summoned the seal, "Awww you big softy."

Kurama smiled, **"shut up or I'll kill you."**

Naruto kept smiling as he started working on the new improved seal. The worked for a full hour before believed it would actually work. 'Man I am so glad that I got dad to teach me about seals. He then went to the seal and switched the two out. Naruto shut his eyes waiting for something to happen.

Kurama sighed in relief, **"good job kit. I want you to realize that I will only give you the amount of my chakra that you are ready for. Right now I believe that your limit will be three tails of energy. To earn more you need to be able to control the power that has already been given to you."**

Naruto smiled, "well I better start walking now if I'm going to make it to the top of that mountain."

Kurama snorted,** "It should not be hard to get there with the power you now possess. I forgot to mention that my chakra will automatically make you stronger, faster, and will give you an even better healing factor. The more tails you possess that more it will affect you."**

Naruto clenched his fist, "your right I already feel stronger. Alright well we can still talk but I want to start making my way to the mountain." Naruto looked up from his meditation and saw the Sanin still on the ground sound asleep. Naruto tried standing up and found it a little easier, "well I have to start training with Kurama's chakra at some point." He focused and brought out one tail of energy. He was now able to stand and move freely but knew that he would not be able to run in this condition. He then looked down at his body. It was glowing yellow and it seemed to affect his clothing as well. 'Okay that's going to take getting used to' he thought uneasily. He picked up the Sanin who seemed to weigh absolutely nothing and started walking to top of the mountain. It took a whole day to get there but eventually he arrived tired and out of breath. He set the Sanin down against the only tree present on the top of the mountain. Naruto had been meditating for an entire day before Jiriaya finally woke up.

Jiriaya looked around at his surroundings, 'no way. He even carried me here' he thought in disbelief.

-End of Flashback-

Jiriaya was still looking at Naruto in pride, "Naruto, good job you have achieved sage mode. You should know that there are limitations, such as the time you can be in sage mode. You cannot gather natural chakra and move at the same time."

Naruto noticed that he could sense every stronger chakra around the area as well as the huge increase in chakra. "What if Kurama focuses it for me?"

Jiriaya paused, "I couldn't say. Go ahead and try it."

Naruto got up and started using hundreds of clones with giant rasengan's to smash the mountain across from them. After twenty minutes the mountain had been completely destroyed and Jiriaya signaled to stop. Naruto faced Jiriaya still in sage mode.

Jiriaya smiled, "a natural, just like your father." He put his hand on Naruto's head and messed up his gravity defying hair.

Naruto smiled triumphantly, "so what are we going to do now?"

Jiriaya jumped to his feet, "we are meeting back at the mansion. The others will join us when they have mastered sage mode." Jiriaya unsealed an important looking scroll, "Here something for the road."

Naruto looked down at the scroll and smeared his blood on the seal to open it. He started to read and realized that this was the Harashin jutsu from his father. It had how to make the seal the concepts and how to use it most effectively. Naruto almost exploded from the joy that was coursing through his body. He started reading eagerly while they walked back to the mansion. After about a day of traveling Naruto was able to use the Harashin but was still unable to produce the seals without paper. When they got back Tsunade and Hinata were there waiting for them.

Naruto smiled 'finally I will be able to have some alone time with her.'

Jiriaya felt a disturbance in the force and looked over at Naruto and smiled perversely. He discretly handed him a scroll with everything he could possibly need for his upcoming activities. Naruto smiled and tucked the scroll into his pocket.

Tsunade glanced at Hinata who had her Byakugan activated and a trail of blood coming from her nose. Tsunade laughed, "That eager huh."

Hinata blushed but kept her byakugan active, "maaaaybe."

Tsunade smiled, "make sure you remember that spcial training I gave you. We don't want children born before we have to go save the world."

Hinata nodded and started to run toward Naruto. Naruto sprinted toward the love of his life that he hadn't seen for three whole years. They finally met in a hug and kissed deeply and passionately.

Tsunade and Jiriaya both looked on in envy, 'I wish I had someone like that.' Tsunade found herself thinking of Jiriaya. Jiriaya found himself drooling at the thought of Tsunade.

Naruto and Hinata had sprinted into the house before anyone could say hello. Tsunade walked up to Jiriaya and held out her hand. He took it and they vanished in a shunshin into the house.

**So remember that important question I was going to ask? Well I would like you to tell me whether or not to do a lemon. If you could just write me a review with a simple yes or no and if you feel like it you can tell me how I am doing or suggest other things that should be put in my story. Remember I am writing for you so your suggestions are appreciated. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I did not end up doing a lemon for this chapter and I don't think there will be any the rest of the story. There might be some sexual references or soft core stuff in latter chapters but not yet. I thank all of those that reviewed it has really given me the encouragement I needed to keep writing this story. Now let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 10

Naruto felt his body start to wake up and resisted for a few more minutes. He rolled over and saw that Hinata was in his bed completely naked. All the memories came flashing back to him. He instantly got a small nose bleed, 'I didn't know Hinata was that eager for it.' He wrapped his arm around her stomach and she snuggled into him as she started" to wake up.

Hinata sighed, "Good morning my love."

Naruto responded by kissing her neck, "Good morning."

They both dragged themselves out of bed and eventually got dressed. When the shuffled out their door they saw everyone that had come with them standing outside. Once they saw the couple they started applauding. Lee made stars appear in his eyes, "YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SURELY BURN AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN!" Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile and for once put away his orange book.

Naruto finally got irritated by all the people around his door. He ran through hand seals, "Great breakthrough no jutsu." A huge torrent of wind pushed the crowed through the walls and away from the couple. "Ahhh, much better" Naruto said as he took Hinata's hand and ran to the kitchen for a huge meal of ramen. Naruto and Hinata were resting in one of the living rooms of the mansion when they were summoned to the front of the mansion. They both looked around confused as their surroundings had changed and saw Sasuke and Orochimaru standing beside Jiriaya and Tsunade.

Naruto put his hand behind his head, "Umm were you waiting for us?"

Sasuke face palmed, "No we were waiting on the other two Sanins that are not here."

Tsunade stomped the ground making a small earthquake, "Listen up! Itachi is going to put us in tsunami so we can see how you work as a team. We will fight to the death, our team against yours."

The three new Sanins instantly sobered. They instantly huddled and started to discuss what types of jutsu the others knew and possible combinations.

Itachi approached the group, "Are you ready?"

All of the Sanins nodded, "Let's do this!"

Itachi nodded activating his Mangekyou, "Remember you will only be released from the technique if you die, win, or go over 72 hours. Good luck." He then put them all into the world of tsunami.

First to come out of the genjutsu was Tsunade. Then came Hinata and shortly after Jiriaya. When the Genjutsu was about to end Orochimaru came out followed by the other two boys.

Jiriaya put his hands on his knees, "You three are something else. I thought that when I finally got Hinata with the swamp of the underworld that we would be able to deal with you two."

Orochimaru looked a little butt hurt that the two could have actually killed him. "That last combination you did was incredible. What was it?"

Naruto smile, "It was a rasenshuriken infused with an seal that stops all ninjutsu for a short period of time infused and controlled with Sasuke's lighting. He has better control with his eyes than I do so he gets to control it."

All of the sudden itachi rushed forward with the intent to kill. Naruto and Sasuke both drew their sword and stabbed the thought to be killer strait through the heart. Naruto watched as the killer turned into Sasuke and the blood started to pour out of his chest. Naruto rushed and tried to use medical ninjutsu but nothing he did was able to stop the bleeding. "NOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. He was feeling so empty without his brother in all but blood and blamed himself for not waiting to see who it was. His Sharinagan started to change form and evolved into the Mangekyou. He passed out due to all the grief he was feeling.

Sasuke did the same but he saw Naruto as the person he killed.

Both of the boys collapsed at the feet of the Sanin. Tsunade rushed to them and started to run a diagnostic on them. Try as she might she could not find anything wrong with them. Itachi put his hand on her shoulder and described what he did using his Tsunami. Tsunade lifted their eye lids and sure enough the Mangekyou had manifested in both boys. She sighed and punched Itachi clear over the mansion. Jiriaya laughed it was a pretty funny sight when you were not on the receiving end.

When the boys woke up the first thing they saw was each other in the same room. They rushed to one another and gave each other hugs and for the first time in a long time looked in each other's eyes.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Wow Sasuke you have the Mangekyou!"

Sasuke looks at him with surprise, "You too."

They both were about to look in the mirror to see them; Itachi burst into the room, "STOP!" They both looked at him in confusion. Itachi sighed glad he had stopped them in time, "We don't know what your eyes do yet and you don't want to trap yourself in Tsunami like I did. They went outside to try to find out what their eyes could do. Naruto channeled a little bit of chakra into his left eye and suddenly vanished in a swirl. Sasuke and Itachi both stared at the spot he had just been.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in an empty area that seemed to have no end. "Well shit" Naruto sulked, "the first time I try anything with my eyes and I end up getting stuck somewhere. Well I guess if I do it again I should go back to where I was." He pumped chakra into his left eye once again and appeared back in the place he left. He blinked, "Hey I made it back." He then pumped chakra into his other eye while looking at a boulder and it disappeared in a swirl. "Wow so I guess I have the ability to go to a different dimention and send things in this one to my dimension.

Sasuke stood back and focused on a bolder and used his right eye first. The bolder went up in black flames. Sasuke started to freak out when he couldn't put it out but Itachi quickly took care of that. Sasuke thanked him and focused his left eye and put the bolder in Tsunami. "It would seem I have the same things you have big brother."

Itachi smiled, "Well it will be easier to teach you then. I also want you both to try to use your eyes simultaneously."

They both tried and a skeleton appeared around them. Naruto freaked out, "What is this thing?"

Itachi replied calmly, "A skeleton."

Both Naruto and Sasuke face vaulted causing their skeletons to disperse.

Itachi smiled, "It is the ultimate expression of the Sharingan. I am surprised you two are able to use your Mangekyou to this level the first time you used it." 'It took me months to be able to use my abilities' Itachi thought sadly. "Now that you know what your MAngekyou's do, you just need to practice to perfect them.

As the group was heading in they were called over by the old man that was sitting under the oak. "So you all have to leave in another three and a half-ish years right?" The group nodded. "Okay so It has been a long time since I have had visitors and I would feel rude for not offering you all something to take back with you. I would like you to tell everyone here that I will train them all in one area of their choosing. I shall expect their answers within half a year." The group looked at the old man with doubt written all over their face. "Oh so you need a demonstration?" He got up from his spot underneath the oak, "This is a wind attack that I came up with myself." He raised his hand up and snapped his fingers; As soon as he did a massive amount of concentrated wind slammed into the ground making a trench fifty feet deep and about a mile long. The group's eyes widen so much the whites of their eyes were the only things showing. They unconsciously took a step away from the old man that they were quickly reevaluating. They all thought simultaneously 'FUCK, note to self don't get on this guy's bad side." They all thanked him for the demonstration and walked into the house at a little faster pace than they were previously going to. The old man smiled as they went off into the house, 'time to see what these Heroes are actually made of.'

**Sooooooooo, how did I do? Please review. Every review helps even if it's just to say, "Hey I read your story bro." Anyway same as always I write this for you guys. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I was so busy and (insert excuse) and I had a bad case of writers block. I finally got it done though. I think that I should have the next chapter out by next week sometime. Well anyway on to the story. Oh and before I forget 1000 years of death to those that think I own Naruto (Because I don't).**

Chapter 11

Naruto sat and pondered what he would want to ask the old man to teach him. 'I wonder if he even knows what being a ninja means.' Naruto was so focused on what to ask the old man that he didn't realize that Hinata had come up right behind him.

She hugged him around his stomach, "What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about what to learn from that old man."

"Just think about what would be the most useful thing in a battle. We are supposed to be preparing for one."

Naruto sighed, "I know but whatever I pick I will have to learn for the next three years. I don't want to pick something that I don't like."

"You will figure it out. I have decided that I want to learn to fully master water jutsu's."

"That's a great decision! I'm sure by the time you are done learning you will be the best ninja in the world."

"Well I still have to compete with you."

Naruto chuckled, "You know for certain that I could actually fight you. It's like when Tsunade beats up Jiriaya; he could fight back and probably beat her but he doesn't because he loves her."

Hinata laughed, "Look at you trying to earn brownie points. It's good to know though that I can punch you through a wall or two if need be."

"Hehehe can't blame me for tryin'."

Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Let's go think about this over ramen."

"You are a genius! Why didn't I think of that?"

After their meal Hinata got up and went over to Naruto. "So you think you know what you want to do?"

Naruto smirked evilly, "Yes, but it's going to take you a make out session to know what it is."

Hinata giggled, "Okay, but that means that tonight I get to be on top."

"What! You were on top last night."

"I like being on top."

"Whatever."

Naruto pulled her mouth to his. She pressed her tongue against his lips asking for entrance. He let her in and her tongue swam around in his mouth. He also got a second taste of the ramen they just ate and decided that this was his new favorite taste in the whole world. They continued to make out, switching around who's tongue was in who's mouth. After about ten minutes of this they finally separated.

"I have decided to learn to master the sword from him."

Hinata smiled, "That's a great choice!

After they talked for a while Hinata made her excuses to leave and as she walked away Naruto gave her a little swat on the butt. She turned back and mock glared at him but didn't say anything.

Naruto now all by himself, "Well I guess there is no time better than the present." He walked outside to where the old man sat. Naruto approached him and sat down across from him. "I would like you to teach me to master the sword."

"Ah, a good decision. For to master the sword many other masteries must be accomplished. Meet me here at sunrise tomorrow and we shall start your training. "

Naruto bowed and left pondering what the old man had told him. 'What other things do I have to master to be a master swordsman.' He decided that since he had nothing better to do today he should try to start getting more familiar with his sword. He had not exactly used it almost the entire time he had it. He went out into the forest and made clones and dueled himself for a couple of hours. When he dispersed his clones he felt like he and his sword was closer than they had been. He was now really excited to learn to be a master. He rushed back to the mansion and took a shower and got ready for another wonderful night with his Hinata. The rest of the night was mostly uneventful, until he entered his bedroom. Hinata sat on the bed they shared in nothing but he almost see through night gown. She had a lustful look in her eyes as see motioned him toward the bed. Naruto smiled and without taking his eyes off of her closed and locked the door.

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start learning from the old man. He got up and put his outfit on and made sure his sword was in the proper place. He looked at the clock it was thirty seconds until he should be out with the man training. He quickly used a shunshin and arrived sitting down in front of the man.

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

"Sorry I guess I just took forever getting ready."

"The old man looked very uninterested at his statement. "Well, let's start training."

"Yeeaahhhh!" Naruto shouted with a smile.

The old man motioned for him to pull out his sword while he picked up a wooden staff. "I would like you to try to keep your sword in your hand."

Naruto looked questionably at the man, "Okay."

He pointed the sword at the old man and got ready. The old man slightly bent his knees and took a swing at Naruto's blade. The blade instantly flew out of Naruto's hand and stuck deeply into a tree twenty feet away. Naruto blinked at his hand that was previously holding the sword.

"WHAAAA! What was that."

The old man smiled, "the basic sword technique called a swing."

Naruto sat and stared at his sword for another minute before going to retrieve it.

"This time you will try to block my swings. If you do not or are not able, then the wood will hit you and we will most likely have to stop training for the day."

Naruto gave a sharp nod and channeled chakra into his arms to strengthen them. Naruto was barely able to get his sword up to block it. Once it connected his sword again flew out of his hands. It was only instinct that made him dodge the sword as it flew back toward his body. Time slowed down as the old man's staff hit him in the ribs. He flew just like his sword had done minutes earlier and smashed into a tree. Naruto felt his side, 'looks like three broken ribs and some internal bleeding.' The old man shook his head in disapproval and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not done yet."

The old man looked back, slightly shocked. "Well, shall we continue? This time remember that the sword you are holding is just as important as a limb. If you drop your sword in a real fight you will die. In this case if you drop your sword you will have bones snapped in order to get accustomed to this reality."

Naruto smiled, "BRING IT ON!"

The old man smiled once again, 'such determination.'

By the end of the day Naruto was able to keep his sword in his hand even though he still went flying each time he was hit. It was a struggle for Naruto to even walk. 'My room just had to be on the other side of the mansion' Naruto thought as he trudged along. After he was about half way through the mansion he stopped for a break in one of the many kitchens present. He thought for a moment, "Maybe I should eat something healthy… Nah what was I thinking ramen is the best." He walked to the pantry and opened the doors to find Sasuke and Ino making out. It seemed as if they hadn't even realized he was there.

"Good evening," Naruto said while he leaned against the door frame.

Sasuke and Ino immediately stopped what they were doing and separated. Sasuke pretended that he was looking for something to eat and Ino looked like she was examining her nails.

Naruto smirked, "So Sasuke did you find anything you would like for diner?"

Sasuke blushed at the implied 'Ino for dinner.' "What are you talking about? I just came to eat, not to see Ino."

Naruto kept his smile, "I just asked if you found anything for dinner. What were you talking about?" Naruto then faked realization, "You were thinking of having Ino as the main coarse weren't you?"

"No! Yes! …Leave me alone! Sasuke practically yelled as he blushed a deep crimson that Naruto had only previously seen on Hinata.

Naruto laughed, "Oh calm down. I actually came here for some dinner and then I'll leave. I just want you both to know it's the best feeling in the world." He then grabbed some instant ramen and walked out.

Sasuke and Ino both stared at him with wide eyes, "What is?"

Naruto didn't turn around and just kept walking knowing that he had just helped Sasuke along. He found another kitchen and ate his ramen in peace and then found his way back to his room. Once he entered his room he kicked off his shoes and took off the rest of his clothing. Once he was at the bed, he flopped down on it and glanced at Hinata. She smiled at him in an understanding way and pulled him close to cuddle with him. Naruto reflected on his day, 'well I think for the first day that was pretty good. As long as I apply myself I am sure that I will be a master swordsman someday.' He then cuddled into Hinata and fell asleep instantly.

**Sooooooo… how did I do? If you have suggestions or comments please feel free to write a review. I bet you would feel really cool after writing a review; you won't know until you try… See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the delay I was on spring break and don't get to see my family very often, so I hung out with them a lot. So anyway on to the action.**

Chapter 12

-Time Skip/ Three months before return-

The old man took a few deep breaths and then stood up strait once more. "You have progressed well. You can actually hold your own against me for about half an hour."

Naruto was sprawled out on the ground panting heavily. "You are just too good."

The old man frowned at Naruto, "Naruto I told you never to think like that."

Naruto smiled and poofed out of existence. Right at that moment the real Naruto popped out of the ground and screamed, "1000 YEARS OF DEATH."

The old man gasped right before Naruto hit. The old man determind not to be the only one hit swung his staff at amazing speed and hit Naruto in the shoulder a split second after getting hit. The two combatants flew from the spot that they had been occupying.

The old man recovered and landed only with his pride hurt. 'I think I might have hit him a little too hard that time'. He walked over to where Naruto landed. What he saw was…. well disturbing.

Naruto was on top of Hinata in a very compromising position even though both were knocked out cold.

He assumed a think look, 'Probably better just to leave them like that, right?... Yeah that's definitely the right decision.' He walked off to his tree to meditate.

Naruto was the first to wake. 'Where am I? It's dark … and soft.' He started to move until he heard a moan that sounded like Hinata. He then felt a familiar sensation only felt while behind locked doors. 'I never thought of Hinata as that kind of girl.' He mentally shrugged and got himself ready for the "fun" that was about to ensue.

Later they showed up at the mansion. Kiba was about to go and greet them when his nose caught a familiar sent. He grinned, 'To greet or harass… definitely harass.' He walked up to them, "Hey how was your special training session? I bet you're pretty passionate when you're training huh. Were you, by chance, practicing my family's style.

Naruto smiled at Kiba, 'Two can play at this game.' "Well I heard that you were doing your special training sessions by yourself. It must take a lot of hand-eye coordination.

Hinata blushed a deep red before leaving via shunshin. Naruto and Kiba bumped fists. Naruto chuckled, "respect." Kiba said likewise after him. Kiba continued, "By the way Tsunade said that she needs to talk to you about our final preparations for going back… and that if you are late that she will tear off your balls, like always."

"Got it. Well I better go. Naruto met Tsunade in the war room. With everyone else including Hinata already there.

Tsunade glanced up at him, "Finally made it I see. Sit down So we can discuss the battle strategy. When we come back Minato will have disposed of all those in the village that pose a threat to us but we expect to be attacked as soon as we return. We want you all to enter sage mode and show them what you've got. Naruto and Sasuke I want you to start off with using you combination rasenshuriken. That will make them think twice about attacking. After that we single out the leader and kill him. Our forces have will be ready for war and will hold off the armies while you three find the leaders and take them out. Hinata make sure you are there to block any incoming jutsu that might be fired. Ok all the rest of us will engage the enemy at any point we can. Spread the word to make final preparations; we leave in twenty four hours. There was a resounding "Hai." They all left to make their preparations.

Naruto and Hinata decided to "sleep" (or do other things). Sasuke and Ino had the same idea. All the others were quiet and preparing their mind and body for what could be the last fight of their lives.

It was five hours away from time to leave when Naruto and Hinata exited their room completely ready for battle. Naruto had on his normal attire but had added a breast plate with the Konoha symbol on it. Hinata had an Anbu outfit on and had a shorter Katana on her back.

Sasuke and Ino came out of there room in much the same fashion. Sasuke with his normal outfit but added ninja mail under his partially open shirt. Ino much like Hinata was in Anbu attire.

Ino left to prepare her other weapons and the three Sages stayed there not speaking a word. They turned and walked out of the mansion to the old man sitting under the tree.

The old man did not look up but spoke to them, "So, it is time. I want you to know that over the years I have trained many worriers, but none that could match you three. I have a feeling that this upcoming battle will bring pain to you. Beware of your emotions and do not let them rule you they might be your undoing. Always watch out for each other… and well that's all I got. You three do not need much help but when you do need it; it will come from each other. The three Sages Bowed to him and said in unison, "Thank you for all you have taught us we will always remember you."

Minutes before they had to go, everyone was standing on the seal that would bring them back. Tsunade addressed the whole crowd, "Heroes of Konoha, we will soon be in the biggest battle of our lives. Remember that the only way we were able to make it this far is with each other. Fight as a team and watch each other's backs. Some of us may die in this battle but let us make sure that if we do they have something to remember us by. At the end of this battle either good or evil will triumph. We will be sorely outnumbered but they will be sorely out classed. LET'S GIVE THEM HELL! All those present cheered loudly except for Itachi. He just stood there thinking about whatever Itachi thinks about.

The seal started to activate and the entire crowd was silent. The old man watched them leave with a sad smile. Back in Konoha they stood in silence until an explosion rocked the room. Naruto smiled showing of his simi-sharp teeth, "Time to get started."

**I sorry for the cliff hanger but you had to know that was coming. Please review it would help immensely. There might be one or two more chapters depending on how I want to end it. See you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter. I honestly got pretty disenchanted with this story about halfway through, but I hate leaving things unfinished. So without further blabbering, the end of the story.**

Chapter 13

All was still and no one moved a muscle. Then an explosion rocked the room and the trap door was pulled open. A haggard looking Minato looked relieved to see them.

"I am so glad you're back. The enemy is right outside the walls. I set up a barrier but I don't think it will last for much longer."

Naruto walked up, "Don't worry dad we'll take care of the rest."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade and Itachi followed him. Both Itachi and Naruto got ready and ran at Tsunade at full speed. Tsunade placed her hands facing up and Itachi and Naruto stepped on them. Tsunade let out a very un-lady like grunt as she threw them as high as she could. As the wind rushed past them Itachi activated his amasteru while Naruto flashed through some seals and put out a high pressure stream of air. While doing the combination they spun in a full 360 degrees. When they began to plummet back down to the ground Naruto looked at the amount of damage they had done to the army as well as how much time he thought they would have. Once they were ten feet from the ground Naruto forced his wind chakra below them. Even though this slowed their decent they both made creators where they landed.

Naruto looked around to the group, "Okay I would say that we are up against an army of about 2000 ninja… well it was about 2000 before that technique so we'll guess at a little above 1000. We are surrounded on all sides and it seems that the leaders of the group are already waiting for us in the stadium."

Minato blinked, "Wait… what?"

Naruto smiled again, "okay I think we are going to need the three new Sanin and my dad in order to take care of the leaders. Everyone else, find a gate and get ready. The amasteru shield will come down in ten minutes. Itachi if you could extinguish it in ten minutes that would be great."

Itachi didn't say anything just nodded and rushed of.

"All right, let's go!" Naruto shouted.

They all rushed off. Naruto and company arrived at the stadium. Madara, the Iwa Kage, and some of their elite ninja were there. The elite took their positions in front of their leaders. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded. Naruto took out two shuriken witch he applied wind chakra to. They now had an increased range and could cut through anything. Sasuke stretched out his arms and added his lighting chakra. The two shuriken began to glow. Without warning Naruto threw them. Just before the group was about to dodge Sasuke made a hand seal and the electricity in the shuriken shot out and paralyzed the elite ninja. Both leaders grimaced as their ninja fell over dead. It was time to get serious.

* * *

Itachi had extinguished the amasteru and all hell was breaking lose. Their opponents had a 1/50 advantage. What they didn't count on was all three Sanin joining in the battle as well as an elite group of ninja that seemed to be unstoppable. Itachi smiled and a skeleton formed around him and drew a sword and shield. He walked through the battle striking down several opponents with each swing. The number of opposing ninja was steadily decreasing and most were losing faith that they could be victorious. At that moment all of the boss summons appeared and joined in the battle. Several people wet themselves and the rest started to run away. Everyone that went on the training trip came together.

Itachi looked rather disappointed, "that was too easy."

The others nodded their head in agreement.

"Well I guess we could go check on Naruto and the others" said Tsunade.

Orochimaru had hearts in his eyes, "yes let's go see Minato-kun. It has been much to long since I have seen him."

Everyone felt bad for Minato. In the stadium across the village Minato sneezed.

"Damn it, ten bucks it was Orochimaru."

Naruto smirked, "Madara why don't we settle this ourselves."

Madara chuckled, "You cannot hope to defeat me without…" he stoped when he saw Naruto's Mangekyou sharingan. "You brat! Stealing the sharingan and not even keeping it in its original form."

Narutos features darkened, "I didn't steal it, it was given to me by the clan head. Maybe if you hadn't betrayed the village you could have stopped me, but it is now too late."

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose, "you have no idea what you're up against." He said with mirth.

Naruto smiled, "neither do you."

A faint scratch appeared on Madara's face. Madara stopped laughing, 'When did he throw that.' He got into a ready stance.

Naruto grinned, "Now you're taking me seriously. I am not interested in toying around with each other so bring on the best you have and I will do the same."

Madara started to build his chakra and activated his Mangekyou. Naruto swiped his hand over the tattoo on his shoulder and his chakra level spiked. Madara for the first time in a very long time felt fear.

Naruto grinned like a maniac I have not even used sage mode or Kurama's chakra. He drew his sword in one hand and five kuni with the harashin seal on the other. Madara pulled out his weapon (no idea what it actually is) and readied himself. Naruto threw the kuni up into the air and charged Madara. They exchanged blows and Madara was forced on the defensive because he could barely block the incoming sword. He knew if this went on to long he would surely lose. He took a daring move by ducking under the sword and kicked Naruto back. It was at that moment that the kuni landed in a circle around him. Madara looked at the kuni, 'Awww shit!' he mentally cursed. Naruto threw his sword and it started flashing back and forth threw the seals. Madara was finally able to deflect it up into the air and relaxed his guard. That cost him when the sword rippled and disappeared and appeared right behind him. His sharingan saved him from dying but was not able to save him from a deep wound on his back. He knew he was losing the battle and had to keep dodging that damn sword that kept flying around. He tried to use a shunshin but for some reason it wouldn't work. It was at that moment that Naruto appeared from nowhere behind Madara, caught his sword and stabbed the man in the back. "It didn't work because there is a barrier around this stadium so only one of us can leave. Madara choked and fell forward.

"No you can't win I am Uchiha Madara." He flipped through some hand seals and screamed summoning nojutsu. Naruto suddenly felt very empty and there standing before them was the great Nine Tails Kurama. Kurama blinked in surprise. Madara smiled, "get them Kubi or face my wrath."

Kurama looked down at the Uchiha at his feet and smiled, **"you are truly weak."**

Kurama then lifted his foot and stomped on the horror struck Uchiha.

Naruto looked up at Kurama, "What the hell was that for! I was going to kill him, and do a much cleaner job than you I might add."

Kurama waved his paw in a not caring manner, **"you were taking too long. Besides didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with your prey lest they get away?"**

"But I wanted to kill him" Naruto pouted.

**"Oh get over it."**

The rest of the company was staring at Naruto with wide eyes as he argued with the Nine Tails. Naruto eventually gave up and walked over to them. They all had not noticed that the Iwa Kage was about to release his dust particle jutsu and continued talking. Kurama however decided that he would get all the glory today. He let out a torrent of fire that disintegrated the old man as well as melt a section of the stone stadium.

"You stupid fur ball! That was Hinata's kill!"

**"Oh come on, I haven't been able to fight in over a decade. I think you're lucky that they were the only enemies here."** Kurama put on a fierce smile.

Naruto smiled, "fair enough but Hinata was over there on that roof about to use her assassination technique."

Kurama turned to Hinata, "**My apologies… but not really it was so worth it!"**

Hinata just stood there shocked.

Minato looked around, "So now what?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Well the invasion is over. I guess..." he motioned Hinata over to him "we could get married."

Minato's world stopped, "I GET TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN! YAHOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto and Hinata blushed and the group from the battle field that was sitting up in the stands started whistling and cheering. Both their blushes deepened.

One month later Naruto and Hinata were standing at the alter and both said "I do." When the preacher said, "you are now man and wife" Kushina broke down and cried in Minato's arm, who was whistling loud at the couple. Kurama had was at the wedding, though he was smaller let the first tear he had cried in two millennia fall to the ground. The heroes had saved the world and would continue to do so until the day they died.  
The End.

**Hey guys, so I am officially done with this story. I know it was not the best story in the world but we all have to start somewhere, right. So I want to thank all of you readers who have read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. So now for the last time on this story, PEACE OUT!"**


End file.
